


Bandana

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: First Times, M/M, Other: See Story Notes, Plot What Plot, S/M, b/d
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 07:40:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/795565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair goes to a kinky bar wearing a colored hanky. Jim thinks he's got excellent teasing material and follows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bandana

## Bandana

by Panther

I really really really wish they were mine. but they aren't. *pout*

This one is to blame on MJ from #bic. She tossed up a plot bunny last June about in her case Obi going to a gaybar wearing a hankie. Evil as I am, I immediately adopted the bunny and started on a little harmless piece of TS fluff.   
I should have known better. Not long after starting, Blair pulled the rug under my feet and the story got a life of its own. 7 months and 55 pages later, it's finally done. Largest piece of smut in history! Or something.   
On that note, thanks to a very lovely fish aka sharkie, who took on the job of being a most cruel beta-mistress. A zillion kisses to her from me :)   
Also thanks to BabyFox, Cara, Shadow, Sheltie, Cedara, sharkie and everybody else who kept nagging me on "have you written more yet?"   
You guys are much appreciated :)

This is a Panther story!!! There be KINK in them thar pages!!!   
And this one actually somewhat more than usual. If you can't handle, don't read.   
Most of what you'll read, in case just the mention of my name hasn't scared you away, is stuff that I have personal or second-hand experience with. What's left (which isn't much) is wishful thinking or writer's prerogative ;)   
Remember, when playing with fire, be at least Safe, Sane & Consensual about it. Ask the candle nicely ;)   
Feedback is muchly appreciated, and I *always* ask the flame nicely to *not* burn me. Asbestos underwear helps, of course.   
Anyway, loc me if you please, and I'll answer asap.

* * *

Bandana  
by  
Panther 

"Jim? Hey, Jim, I need an opinion!" 

The call came at a louder volume than what was needed, which didn't really surprise me. Blair had been preoccupied with digging through his closet for something to wear. He'd even asked me earlier tonight, which I considered to be a sure sign of just how much in a state he was. 

I didn't bother knocking before entering. What was the point? He'd asked me to look. I hadn't quite figured on his state of _dress_ , though. Soft, faded button fly's only halfway done up, white tee and a black bandana loosely tied around his neck. 

No underwear. 

Jesus, what was he trying to do? Kill me? Granted, he didn't know I had a certain... _interest_ in him, but still. I could see some of his pubic hair peek out of the opening, inviting a closer look... and feel... and... stop it! He looked way to edible for my personal well-being. 

"Jim, how's this? I'm telling you, man, I'm getting desperate, so if this sucks, I'm telling the others to go fuck themselves." 

He was going out with a couple of his fellow TA's tonight. One of the guys, David, he'd dated briefly about six months ago, and the other was a close friend of David. They were going out for a party tonight, at the local leather bar. 

I had no intention of telling him my opinion of the place, even though I know the place quite well. Sandburg came out to me shortly after he moved in, but I'd never gotten around to returning the favour. As far as he knew, I was straight. 

Nothing could be further from the truth. I just hid it better than he did. 

But I hoped he wouldn't get freaked tonight. Ranchero is a mixed place. Weekdays and Saturdays it's vanilla. Friday nights it transforms to kink heaven. No straights allowed on any day. 

I loved the Fridays there. Anything you could think of, plus several new variations you wouldn't think possible, and a few blood curdling twists thrown in for good measure. You could find it all. 

I shook my head to clear it and get back to the here and now. Blair was talking to me. 

"Jim, come on. Don't just stand there, _say_ something!" 

I smirked at him. 

"Sandburg, if you don't button your pants you probably won't even make it to the place." 

He blushed and hurriedly did them up. Thank God, I could look at all of him again, and not just zero in on _that_. 

"Other than that, you look fine." 

"You think so? I can go like this?" 

I swallowed dryly. 

"Chief, dressed like that you're pretty much guaranteed to get laid." 

He flashed me a wide, relieved smile and spun around in place. 

"Cool, I was hoping for that." 

I fled the room, trying hard to forget the sight of his bulging groin and that ass. What an ass... more than enough to make any sane person drool! 

Not long after, I heard two men at the door. I politely waited until they actually knocked, then opened to let them in. David was dressed in leather jeans and a mesh shirt, and his friend, no... boyfriend. No way were they just friends. Friends seldom hold hands. Anyway, he was dressed in similar fashion, but with a white shirt instead of black. 

They looked good. Too good. I wrestled with my inner jealousy and could after a few moments look them in the face and not reveal everything. 

They liked the look of Blair too. I could smell heavy musk, pheromones tickling my nose. Concentrating, I tried to see what Blair thought of them. 

Normal scent. No musk. Nothing. 

Blinking a couple of times in confusion, I surreptitiously checked out Blair. He barely looked at them, dismissing the visual feast they provided, while he spun a tale of the big closet excavation he'd just performed. 

Every once in a while, his eyes would land on me for a few seconds and his smile would become a fraction brighter. 

Oh my... he'd dressed up for me? Little did he know that the battle was long over. No need to tempt me, I was a goner on him from day one. Then he suddenly changed the subject. 

"Oh, guys? I'm in doubt about the bandana. On or off? I'm not sure it fits with the rest. What do you say?" 

They answered simultaneously, "On", "Off". 

Laughing, Blair looked from one to the other. 

"Ok, I'll take it off for now, but keep it with me." 

He quickly loosened the black cloth and started to put it in his right pocket. Then he apparently changed his mind, due to the presence of his wallet, and swiftly stuffed it halfway down his _left_ pocket. 

He was going to go party at Ranchero like _that_? 

The others didn't say anything, so I decided to keep my mouth shut. Maybe they didn't know? 

Blair caught my little smile and faltered. 

"Anything wrong, Jim? It _is_ ok, isn't it?" 

I nodded and wiped the smile away. It was difficult. It kept wanting to creep back. Apparently he _didn't_ know. Oh my... this could be _fun_. 

"It's ok, Chief. Looks good on you." 

I paused, "Very good." 

He whirled around to look at me, eyes dark and inscrutable. 

"Enjoy your evening, Chief, and be careful, ok?" 

Slowly his scrutiny transmuted into a smile and he nodded. 

"Always, Jim. Always." 

One last look passed between us, and then he determinedly pasted a smile on his face and ushered the other two out the door and down to the street. 

I listened to them drive off, then dashed up to find appropriate clothing. Black jock strap, leather chaps, no shirt. Socks and black boots. No watch. As a final touch, one red and one black bandana wrapped loosely around the right side of the waistband of the chaps. I nodded at my reflection in the mirror. It would do nicely. Quickly throwing a couple of toys and my wallet in a bag, I dashed below to get my black trench coat so I could maintain decency outside. 

All dressed up, I ran downstairs to my truck. I wanted to get to Ranchero not long after them. It wouldn't do to miss all the fun. 

* * *

I arrived at the turnoff for Ranchero shortly after the others. I could still hear them talking as they walked towards the entrance, so I delayed a bit longer by driving once around the block. 

I didn't want Blair to see me before I was good and ready for it. 

A blast of music and the sounds of a lot of men, then their voices disappeared. Quickly, I found a parking space and walked slowly towards the bouncer standing outside, bag slung casually over one shoulder. The place looked the same as always, with the darkly painted front and the only sign of activity the lit board proclaiming "Ranchero" in huge letters, and the heavily muscled guy standing guard at the door. 

I knew him well. Intimately, even. 

"Been a while, eh, Jim?" 

I smiled at Jack. Yeah, it had. It was several weeks since I last had had the chance to go on a Friday, without arousing Blair's suspicions as to my whereabouts. My normal attire for a Friday at Ranchero demanded that he wasn't anywhere near the Loft while I got ready, or my game would have been up in no time. Besides, the few nights where he hadn't been on a date, I had to be even more careful. Moving around gingerly after a date is a sure-fire way to get embarrassing questions thrown your way. 

I decided to give him a treat and opened my coat before stepping through. He didn't say anything; just looked after me with eyes so hot that I was amazed I didn't have extra holes in me. I didn't even _try_ to behave... I pulled my coat to one side and wiggled my ass at him. 

`Ooooh, you are _bad_ , Jim Ellison'. 

Inside, the place was hopping. Busy night as always. I figured they'd close the doors in about half hour or so, when capacity was reached. I exchanged my coat for a token and proceeded towards the bar. It was situated almost dead center of the huge main room and U-shaped. On either side of the bar, there were some small areas of lounge chairs and couches, clumped together as settees. In the middle of those areas there was a stage set up. On the right side of the bar it was a dancing platform. On the left, there were a couple of cages and a large pole with plenty of fix-points. 

Almost like a totem pole, where you could tie up your "prisoner". 

At the walls and a few areas in between the platforms or stages, there were benches and horses standing on the ground, or slings hanging from the ceiling. A lot of rings were fastened to the abundance of large pillars supporting the high ceiling. The building wasn't hiding its roots... a transformed warehouse, now catering to the more specialized gay men. At every play area there were containers with condoms and small sample packages of lube. 

Of course, on a vanilla night, everything but the chairs and fixed rings were removed. Then both stages were dancing platforms. 

At the end of the room two corridors led out, again one to the right side and one to the left. It was actually one long corridor, but a security door prevented free entrance through the entire length of it. It was mainly because the deeper end of the U-shape led to the main offices and the safe etc. 

There were also plenty of rooms available, so it didn't matter. Each room could be rented, either in advance or on the night itself. I should know... I'd used them. 

Never paid for them, but I'd been there with those who did. 

All the rooms were extremely well equipped and often catered to more, shall we say, _specialized_ taste amongst the kinky community. Things rarely got out of hand, but novices frequently found themselves scared off the premises from witnessing some of the stuff going on there. 

I didn't need to go down there now, though. Too little time had passed for Blair to explore that far yet. 

Concentrating, I located Blair and his friends over on the right side of the bar so I veered left. After getting a beer, I staked out a vantage point near the middle of the bar, beside a pillar. From there I could see most of the area around the bar, but avoided being seen easily. I parked my bag between my feet so it wouldn't disappear without me noticing. 

Already, I could detect the tension around him. He was being looked over thoroughly by many others, Tops and bottoms alike. The Tops were checking out the competition and the bottoms were drooling. 

I couldn't blame them. Not with my own reaction to him so... tangible. 

Blair was oblivious and just kept talking with David and whatshisname about the place and the dcor. 

Seems like he found it intriguing. I chuckled to myself. Only Blair... 

Blair got them all beers, showing off that tasty ass to the entire right side of the room, and they went down to sit at one of the small tables. 

"... got to come clean to me, David. Did you drag me to an active S/M night on purpose? Because I have to tell you, man, that if I'd known that, I probably wouldn't have joined you. I mean, it's fascinating, but... it's not really a place to go for a single night, you know? Not seen from _my_ viewpoint, at least." 

Apparently David either pinched him or Blair had to breathe, because David jumped in at a minimal pause in the flow of words. 

"No, Blair. Honestly, I didn't know. And why not find Mr. Perfect here? I _know_ you don't mind the kinky stuff. You've told me..." 

A huge hulk of a guy stepping up to their table, interrupting them all. Just as he was right at the table itself, he dropped to his knees in front of Blair. 

"Allow me to put my services in your hands, Master. Let me be your toy for this evening." 

Blair gaped at the guy for some long seconds, and then seemed to collect himself. 

"Sorry, not interested." 

Looking crestfallen, the guy crawled a couple of feet away before standing up again. I immediately saw him focus his attention to someone further away. 

Dismissing him from my mind, I went back to listening to Blair. 

"That was weird. How did he see that? How did he guess? And you were saying something, David, before we were so rudely interrupted." 

David looked over at his friend, then back at Blair. Then he shrugged. 

"Must not have been important, I forgot." 

I steamed inside. David knew what? And Blair had Topped someone before? Why didn't he know the meaning of his hanky then? 

Or did he? 

I had to find out more. I could think of one way... keep listening shamelessly to their conversation. My obvious attention on their table had one advantage... I wasn't approached by anyone even if I was openly stared at. 

As time went by, Blair looked more and more puzzled. He was approached by one guy after the other, each making some kind of suggestion or offering to him. I could easily see it on him, the way his eyebrows flew upwards with each new person kneeling before him or leaning on his chair, or whatever. The eyebrows came down again to sink into a frown as he sent them away, only to shoot up with the next guy. 

"What am I doing _wrong_ , guys? Am I wearing a sign saying, "Top-Guy here, form line from this point"? 

I smirked. Little did he know that he did indeed wear a sign. Just not the kind he thought. 

David and his friend obviously didn't know that, as they looked just as puzzled as Blair. I saw Blair repeatedly try to have a conversation with his two friends, but he kept getting interrupted. I shamelessly listened in to the propositions. 

"Please whip me, Sir. I've been a bad boy." 

"You can do _anything_ to me." 

"Will you please piss in my mouth, Sir?" 

The last one left Blair looking stunned for several minutes. 

All of them left him again, each of their proposals shot down politely or with silence. Listening in closer, I homed in on his heartbeat. It was faster than normal. I brought in scent as well; shifting through the many varied smells in the room until I had him locked in. 

Blair-scent mixed with a bit of anger and fear. He apparently had no clue what was going on and it was making him more rattled than I'd seen him in a long time. 

A little while later my chance came. Despite some pretty elaborate pleading from Blair, David and his friend went off to the dance floor, leaving Blair sitting alone at the table. 

I finished off my tepid beer and pushed away from the pillar, leaving the bag there for now. Slowly, I made my way across to his table, making sure that he didn't see me until _I_ wanted him to. Finally at my destination, I sank to all fours. 

His softly exclaimed, "oh no, not another one," told me he had seen me. I seriously doubted he would recognize me. He didn't know me nearly as well as I'd have liked him to. 

Slowly I crawled over to him, making sure to keep my head down. From behind me I heard several wolf-whistles and exclamations, all concerning my bare ass. 

I stopped right before his chair, still avoiding looking up. I sat back on my heels, keeping my head bowed. 

"Listen, you. I don't know why you all go after me, but I'm not interested in whatever you have to offer." 

I looked up. 

"Let me love you, Blair." 

Several emotions passed over his face, surprise being first and foremost. That was quickly followed by a touch of anger and fear, morphing into lust and ending on relief. 

"Finally," he sighed. 

I must have revealed my confusion by some facial expression, because he smiled tenderly at me. Then he reached out to stroke gently over my hair. 

"I was afraid you wouldn't show up, that my plan had failed. I didn't want to risk our friendship in case I was wrong in my assessment of you." 

Smiling broader now, he skimmed across my cheek with his hand. 

"Let me look at you... God, Jim... I should have done this ages ago. You look so hot." 

His eyes wandered further across my body, ending on my ass. I believed I could feel the heat of his gaze. 

"Red and black, hm? My-my... you're even more hardcore than I thought." 

"You knew?" 

Damn. I knew I'd squeaked, but my voice didn't seem to take orders from my brain. That sneaky little brat! He _knew_ the code? Then why had he broadcast his confusion so... verbally? 

"Yeah... I knew. I learned about the code back when I came out, a long time ago." 

"But...?" 

My mouth seemed to be permanently disconnected from any thinking process. I wanted to ask him so many things. Why had he tried to fool David? And me? And everybody else? And if he knew I was likely to come here tonight, why hadn't he said something before? 

"But why did I try to fool everyone? Because I wanted to be sure about you. If my suspicions about you were true, you'd come here tonight. I figured you wouldn't be able to withstand the chance to some fun at my expense. If you didn't show up, I didn't want anyone else. I suspect you've been listening in for a while?" 

I nodded mutely. 

"Then you perhaps know that I don't do kinky one-nights." 

He quirked his eyebrow at me and smiled when I nodded again. 

Just at that time, someone ran a hand over my ass in passing. I saw a flash of anger on Blair's features as I turned to find the culprit, rising up on one leg in the process. 

"You're too exposed like that. Kneel before me again. Take your place at my feet, right where you belong and long to be. And the answer to your proposal? Yes, and vice versa." 

Groper forgotten, I looked intently into his eyes. He nodded once. Sighing happily, I did as he commanded me and elaborated a bit on his request. 

As smoothly as possible, I straightened up to sit on my heels and placed my hands palms up on my knees. Final touch was to face forward and drop my gaze to an imaginary point right between my widespread knees. 

"So, Jim... you like heavy S/M and fisting, hm? Nice touch of you to choose the same hankie as me and then up the ante with the fisting. I hope you're not falsely advertising, man." 

I shook my head slowly, still keeping my head down. Then I realized that could be mistaken, so I nodded. 

His laughter made me blush. 

"Say it out loud, Jim. I don't bite... yet." 

I blushed even deeper and fisted my hands tightly before relaxing them again. I had never told Blair that that helped almost as much as a breathing exercise. 

"I like them, yes. I don't lie, especially not to you." 

He smiled and reached out to stroke my cheek again. The caress was butterfly-soft, yet shook me to the core. I shivered in reaction, causing his smile to turn wicked. 

Blair continued his caresses down my torso, detouring to tweak my left nipple lightly. My shivers got more pronounced and I felt myself grow hard. I wanted to squirm away from him, as my jock didn't have any room for excitement. 

"Sit still, Jim." 

With an effort, I held the position. To my consternation, my blush travelled down over my chest at the same rate that my jock got more and more stretched. As he switched side to pinch my right nipple, the cloth gave up the struggle and my cock pointed to its internal due north... Blair. 

He sighed and released me from the delicious torment. 

"I need to talk with you first before I do anything more. You are really tempting as you sit there, but if we don't talk now, we won't until it's too late." 

I acknowledged it with a tiny nod. He was right, as usual. If we just gave in to our boiling blood, we'd never get the important stuff over and done with until it bit us in the ass. 

"I've been active in the BDSM community for about ten years," he said. "I got involved through a friend, and I've played with both men and women. I can bottom, but I prefer Topping. I have few hard limits; those include scat, blood, knives and needles. I'm a firm believer in the Safe, Sane & Consensual rule and I never play without a safe word for both. Other than that, I've either done it or thought about it." 

I looked up at him, a small smile teasing my face. 

"Almost twenty years on my ass, Chief. Literally. I've got no interest in Topping when it comes to BDSM. My limits are scat and needles. Other than that, I've pretty much done it all at least once. The SSC rule goes without saying. My safe word is usually the color code." 

His eyebrows shot up when I mentioned my few hard limits. Little did he know that some of my scars weren't acquired on the battleground but in a dungeon. I'd have to tell him. Some time. 

"The color code works fine with me, Jim. Let's stick to that. Red for full stop, yellow for stop and change." 

With that out of the way, I could go on to the next important issue. 

"If you want to use condoms, fine with me, but it's not necessary." 

He shot me an indecipherable look. 

"Why isn't it necessary?" 

I blushed deeper and looked down to the rather unflattering look of my soft dick hanging halfway out my jock. 

"Because there will never be anyone else for me than you," I mumbled. I had no idea if he could hear it over the noise in the bar. If not, there was nothing he could do to make me repeat it. 

He didn't say a word but my nose tickled. He was fiercely aroused. 

"Do... do you mean that?" 

I looked up. His face was completely open to me, shining with a combination of love and pure lust. I looked closer. And a significant amount of possession. I smiled. Seemed like my Blair had his own territorial imperative going on. 

He repeated, "Do you _mean_ that?" 

I nodded. 

He lurched forward to straddle my thighs while seeking my mouth blindly. He practically devoured me with a series of hard, deep kisses. I was more than willing to let him. 

"I love you," he whispered to me while looking me deep into my eyes. "Love you so much, have loved you for so long. _My_ Jim." 

I melted in his arms, not giving a shit about holding the position, only wanting to kiss and be kissed by the one I'd love to my death and beyond. Finally we withdrew and just looked at each other. 

"I want to be absolutely sure of both of us. Tomorrow, we'll make an appointment to get tested. Until we know the results, we'll use condoms. After that, we won't need condoms unless we haven't had the time to clean out beforehand." 

I couldn't help snickering at his comment, even though he wouldn't need a condom for his hand. I could see him mentally rewind in his head until he found what had set me off. 

"Oh, you asshole." 

He slapped my arm lightly. 

"Yeah - your asshole to play with." 

I think I ruined the comment a bit by snickering some more, but I couldn't prevent it from escaping. I was just so happy, not to mention high as a kite on the released emotions. 

Blair sat back up on his chair and waited for me to sober up. It took only one stern look from him to make me swallow the mirth and immediately start to get hard again. 

"Have you brought anything tonight, Jim?" 

I nodded. My bag was still over by the pillar, which I told him and offered to get it for him. He nodded solemnly, so I started to get up. 

"No." 

I froze mid-movement. 

"Crawl." 

Cheeks heating up again, I dropped back to all fours. I flashed Blair a look over my shoulder, and then proceeded to make my way over to the pillar. All the way there, he kept whispering to me, ensuring that my face never completely cooled. 

"God, Jim... if I'd only known how hot you could be... that hot ass of yours, all but winking at me... I can see how everybody is looking at you... but they can't touch you... only _I_ can touch you... and I will... I want to touch you so bad, Jim... give you pleasure... give you pain... give you everything I have... and take what you have in return." 

I sneaked a peek out to the side. He was right. Everybody at the bar was looking at me, and at Blair. They parted like water before to let me through, but not without whispering comments among themselves. 

I distinctly heard most of them. 

"Lookit that ass." 

"God, I wish I could fuck that one." 

"Have you seen the package of his Top? If you were going for sloppy seconds, you'd definitely want _him_ to go first." 

"The way he's waving that ass around, he love it and beg for more. Have you ever seen any guy begging harder?" 

"Such a slut." 

"I wish he'd _fetch_ for me." 

Their comments were almost worse to my state of mind than Blair's. 

Finally I was at _my_ pillar and reached out to take the bag. I stopped my hand halfway there, and crawled the last step up to it. I didn't know how Blair would perceive this, but I was willing to risk everything tonight. 

I took the handles of the bag between my teeth and lifted. 

The bag was heavy, but nothing more than I could handle. Backing up, I turned and started back towards my future. 

I heard a few wolf whistles, and several more comments being said above me, but they didn't matter. What mattered was the heated look from Blair and _his_ comments. 

"Man, you really know how to get to me, don't you." 

It was not a question. 

"You're showing everybody including me, that you're willing to... what? Be my dog? Be my total slave? Do anything for me?" 

I looked up, trying to show my answer through my eyes, but he didn't seem to understand. Consequently, I just crawled the last few feet up to his place. I placed the bag right before his feet and resumed my kneeling position. 

"Yes," I said quietly. 

"Yes to what?" 

"All of it, any of it. Doesn't matter." 

I shrugged. I didn't know anything more I could say to show more clearly that I really would do anything for him. I was willing to, for him and him only, let down any and all defences. 

Blair took my face between his hands and looked at me for long seconds. Then he kissed me again, making my toes curl and my dick stand up even more. Gasping, we broke apart and just stared at each other again. 

"Thank you," he breathed. The words hit my lips as tiny scented breezes, making them tingle for more of his kisses. He withdrew instead, making me whimper every so slightly. He flashed me a crooked grin, and then diverted his attention to the bag between us. 

"Let's see... what have you brought me?" 

Blair opened the zipper and took out the item on top... a large jar of Crisco. He flashed me a wicked grin and put it to the side. 

"You really weren't falsely advertising, were you?" 

Next came the handcuffs, plus the so-called underwear for them. In reality they were just two broad leather cuffs, but two thin straps of leather on each side of the cuff made it possible for the handcuffs to fit snugly in-between the straps. They prevented the metal from cutting into my wrist and made it possible to wear them for a long time. 

Blair took one look, then held out his hand for my wrist. I surreptitiously checked the marking on the cuff he was holding and consequently put out my left wrist first. They were custom fit, and my wrists are not equal size with me being so strongly right-handed. 

He fixed them in place, one after the other. 

"Where are the keys?" 

"On a leather string in the side pocket of the bag together with my wallet." 

He quickly fished out the string and dropped it over his head, making the keys tickle the chest hairs between his nipples. In the same pocket he also found a pair of butterfly clamps linked with a chain. With a tiny smile he placed them on the table next to the Crisco jar and turned back to me. 

Then he took the cuffs in his hand. The telltale clicking of the handcuffs locking in place around my wrists finalized my vulnerability to him. 

He was in possession of my sole means to freedom. 

I loved it. 

I dropped my hands to my lap, resting them there. 

"Hold your hands higher. I want to keep seeing your cock." 

I blushed and quickly lifted them up to about chest height, lacing my fingers together in the process. I ended up looking sort of like I was praying, but I couldn't think of any other way to obey his command without stretching them in front of me or holding them above my head. 

I got a nod of approval before he continued looking into the bag. 

"Mmmm... a tawse... I've always wanted to have one myself, but couldn't find one I liked. This one is _good_. Been used much?" 

I tried to figure out how to answer that. What was much? I'd had it used on me several times, but most of the people were scared of the wickedness and pure evil of the toy. They usually changed to something else after only a short time. 

Too bad, because I loved the very thing that scared them... the unrelenting pain it gave, and that it didn't kiss, only bit. 

Apparently it didn't scare Blair. 

I shrugged my answer, and he let it pass. 

A couple of floggers came next, together with a small zip-lock bag filled with latex gloves. Blair put the floggers down next to him, and the gloves over with the can of Crisco. 

There was a long suede flogger, guaranteed to heat me up, but not sting. Then came an equally long bison flogger, which really meant business. The last was a small rubber whip, which could drive me up the wall when it was used right. The last one made Blair smile extra widely as he caressed the tails of it. 

"Like having your cock whipped, Jim?" 

I nodded, trying very hard not to be too enthusiastic. 

Blair laughed out loud, telling me very clearly that he'd seen right through me. I couldn't help but join in, feeling a bit foolish but very much accepted. 

Right after that I heard a gasp from behind Blair. I looked there quickly, only to see that David and his friend had returned and now looked alternately at the toys on the table and at me. 

I blushed. 

Blair saw my reaction and turned halfway around in his seat. 

"Oh, hi guys. Did you enjoy the dance?" 

Just like that, they were forced to act normally again. They sat down, still looking wide-eyed at me and the table, but visibly trying to pull themselves together. 

"Yeah, it was very nice. They're playing good music here. Even better than I'd been led to believe." 

David grabbed his friend's hand and held on tight. Blair nodded and hummed noncommittally, then turned back to riffle through the bag some more. Not that there was much more left in it. 

He pulled out the last items, which were a tube of lube, a package of condoms, a short cane and a length of rope. Blair felt up the rope and practically purred at the silky sensation of it. 

"A pure sensualist, aren't you, Jim? This is so soft it's almost sinful. Do you crave to feel it on your skin, hm? Tell me." 

I gathered my thoughts while looking at his hands. It actually didn't help much to look there, not with the way he was stroking the rope. I could easily imagine how it would feel if he was stroking some part of me the same way. I couldn't help but wonder at the combination of _that_ rope and his hands caressing me... how high would it send me? Would I be able to control myself? 

I had a feeling I wouldn't. 

"Yes, Master. I do." 

At my reply David looked up sharply at Blair. 

"Um... what's going on here? You took on a slave anyway?" 

His friend slapped him on his thigh with their joined hands. 

"Don't be stupid, David. The same thing that's going on everywhere in this club tonight." 

"But... I thought..." 

He looked so incredibly confused that I couldn't help but feel a bit sorry for him. 

Blair laughed happily. 

"You thought Jim was straight? That he was vanilla? Oh no... not in this lifetime. And neither am I, and you _know_ that, David. You've seen me play before. And no, I wasn't looking tonight... for anyone but Jim." 

I felt an unfocused wave of jealousy rage through my system. For some stupid reason I wanted Blair to be experienced enough to handle everything I wanted to offer him, but I didn't want him to have played with anyone before me. 

I shook my head at my own whimsy. 

At least David didn't say anything more, and Blair quickly dismissed him by turning back to me. I was more pleased by that than I probably ought to be, but I couldn't help it. 

Blair placed the rope on the table on top of the floggers and reached out to skim his hand along the length of my left arm. The sensation caused goose bumps to appear all along the length of my arm, spreading in towards my chest, hardening my nipples even more. 

Smiling at the result, Blair reached down to tug my jock down to place the elastic underneath my balls. 

I was exposed in full glory for all to see. 

The only person watching that mattered was Blair. The fact that David's eyes were just about to fall out of his head caused me to smile, but not feel more self-conscious. 

He didn't matter. 

Blair was whispering again, ensuring that only I heard his words. 

"I sincerely hope that you're not strictly bottom. I'd love to feel that gorgeous piece of meat inside me... my mouth, my ass, wherever. So yummy..." 

His words sent delicious images to my brain... of Blair on his knees, begging me to fuck him... of him kneeling before me, sliding his mouth along the length of me... I couldn't help it. I moaned. 

Blair caressed my cock lightly, just a finger running along the underside. He swiped off several drops of clear liquid drooling from its head, and then raised his finger to my lips. 

I gladly accepted the offering, swirling my tongue around his finger before sucking it in. I raised my eyes to meet his hot gaze as I imitated a blowjob on his finger. 

Now it was his turn to moan, eyes burning with dark fire. 

When he pulled back, I reluctantly released him with a wet pop. Still looking me straight in my eyes he slowly sucked his own finger, cleaning it of my abundant saliva. This act of sharing somehow felt more intimate than a real kiss. 

I shuddered with desire. 

As I watched, his soft smile suddenly turned wicked as if he had an idea. He beckoned me even closer with a finger and, when I was only inches from his skin, he grabbed me at the back of my neck and pushed me down. 

I went willingly, already having a feeling of where this was headed. 

Blair stopped pushing only when my nose was mashed into the soft denim covering his cock. The heat showered my face as his arousal tickled my nose. He was hard. Very hard. And, to judge by what I could feel, he wasn't exactly small. Felt like it was even larger than my own. 

"Lick me." 

I moaned and opened my mouth to trace the outline of his dick through the cloth. I was right. There was some serious meat in there. And serious heat. I almost couldn't wait to taste it for real. 

Small bites through the cloth made him push me even harder on my head. Smiling at having found out something he really liked, I set out to nibble my way along his length, going up and down several times. I kept going until he whimpered and started thrusting his hips, and then I moved down to mouth his balls. 

The denim was completely spit soaked by the time he had enough of that activity. His hand tugged me upwards to his nipples. 

"Lick me," he repeated. 

I didn't need more coaxing than that to nibble and lick all around his shirt-covered pecs. 

I could hear hairs crinkling underneath the cloth as I feasted, but I longed for the taste of his skin instead of the dry cotton. His nipples were pointing straight at me, almost like they were trying to reach my mouth by sheer force of will. 

I obeyed the call and nipped them. His drawn-out moan was gratifying to hear. 

He pushed me down again. 

"Suck me, but don't use your hands." 

I hesitated only a very brief second. This place had seen worse than a blowjob and wouldn't lift an eyebrow. I didn't know about his friends, but _I_ didn't care anymore. 

Blair's pleasure was the only thing that mattered. If he wanted this, I'd give it to him, and more. 

I nuzzled around the top button of his jeans, using both tongue and teeth to pop it open. I gave a quick lick and a kiss to the bared skin, and then proceeded towards the next one. 

By the time all the buttons were undone, we were both panting for breath, him from expectation and me from the scent rising from him. 

God, he smelled good. 

My teeth tugged on the denim to the right of me, thereby freeing his cock completely. It practically jumped out in my face and I gasped. 

My imagination hadn't been good enough. 

He had a couple of inches on me both in length and width. He was circumcised as I'd expected, and the prominent mushroom shaped head was almost plum colored from excitement. 

I didn't spend much time admiring his cock. I had better things I could do. 

I dragged my tongue from root to head, releasing most of the flood of saliva that had collected in my mouth at the sight of him. 

Blair sighed and hunched down further in the chair. As if from far away I heard several comments on the size of his cock. It made me want to smile. I didn't, though, finding it much more satisfying to use my mouth for sucking him. 

He stretched me to my limits, making it difficult for me to use my tongue much. I had a fleeting touch of regret at that, but greed and the fact that I _know_ I'm a size queen made me banish the thought and cherish the situation even more. 

Another thought popped in and made me shudder. How would it feel to be fucked by this monster? My ass clenched at the thought, sending bolts of desire sizzling through my entire body. 

I'd never taken a cock that large. Ever. 

Hands, one at a time, yes. Blair would feel almost that large. 

I moaned around him and started to bob my head gently, slowly working his entire length into my throat in small increments. 

I sent a small prayer of gratitude to the man who'd taught me to deep throat, as I could easily feel how appreciated this ability was. Blair was whimpering even as he involuntarily rocked in the chair, minute fucking motions that sent him even deeper in me. 

It became easier to handle him all the time, as my saliva slicked his shaft. I could feel my lips swell up with blood, making them softer and more pliant. My jaw was murmuring small complaints at being stretched so wide, but I ignored it in favour of something far more important. Blair. 

Most of my senses were feasting on everything about my actions. The feel of tiny bumps from hair follicles combined with the harder, more pronounced, bumps of veins. The sound of his moans and the blood rushing through his body, as well as air being forced in and out of his lungs as he breathed hard. 

His taste. 

Salty. Wild. Herbal in a way that didn't even start to make sense to me. Like the ocean after a tropical storm. Exotic. 

Blair tasted like Blair. 

I smiled inwardly at the incongruence of that thought, and then dismissed all thoughts. 

My eyes were tightly closed. 

My mind was reeling. Nothing existed right now aside from this simple act of pleasuring my new Master. Just this. His cock and my mouth. Time stood still or passed quickly, I wasn't aware. Didn't care. 

Nothing and nobody else existed. Or rather, I didn't notice from my place in subspace. 

His cock swelled minutely at the same time as one of his hands gently coaxed me to release it. I couldn't help but whimper with regret, wanting to keep going. 

"Shhh... it's ok. It's good, you did good. So incredibly good." 

I listened but couldn't make sense of his words. 

"Come back to me, Jim. Open your eyes. That's it... come back to me." 

I could only obey. The first thing I saw was his cock, glisteningly wet and drooling right in front of me. I whimpered and tried to reclaim my prize but found that he had a firm grip on me. 

I couldn't reach. 

I whimpered louder and struggled against his grip, only to have his hands tighten painfully on my shoulders, thumbs digging into the soft hollow at my collarbone. 

"Listen to me, Jim. I'm sure that you're very happy to be where you are now, but I need you back with me. I need you coherent and thinking, at least for a moment. Can you do that for me, Jim? Come back to me." 

Slowly, very slowly, I became more aware of more than just the tempting flesh in front of me. I shivered once, all over, and then raised my head to look up at him. 

I smiled softly to Blair. 

"I'm back now." 

It wasn't the whole truth, but it was enough of the truth that it didn't matter. Sub-space was lurking just underneath the surface of lucidity and I really wanted nothing more than to dive right back under. 

He loosened his grip on my shoulders, caressing the flesh almost apologetically. Leaning forward, he captured my lips in a soft kiss. 

"You're really, really, _really_ good at sucking cock, Jim. Almost too good. I thought I wouldn't be able to hold back there." 

Another soft kiss. 

I thought of some of the things I could say... /I want to suck on you forever/. Or, /your taste is pure aphrodisiac to me/. I stuck with small words, but still the truth. 

"You are good to suck on." 

Blair laughed. 

"I'm your lollipop?" 

I smiled wider. That was an interesting way to interpret it. 

"I could live with that," he murmured hotly. "Just... don't become diabetic, ok?" 

I shook my head. 

"No risk of that. You're... addictive. You should come with a warning label, you know." 

Blair quirked a single eyebrow questioningly. 

I shrugged, not really wanting to clarify that. 

His _other_ eyebrow rose. 

I tried to will away the blush that threatened to rise in my cheeks. Again. 

"You taste... good. Very good. You make me..." 

I halted. With a single look he bid me go on. Who was I to disobey? Nobody. 

"You make me want to keep going forever. Immersing my senses in you. Making us one." 

I really couldn't say anymore. Judging from his expression it was fortunately enough. 

A loud laugh from David fortunately interrupted us long enough to get the sap under control. I really wasn't in the mood to be sitting in a BDSM club, smiling like a love-sick dork. My mood had quite different ideas on what should be going on tonight. 

A quick look over to David assured me that nothing important was going on... nothing I needed to concentrate on. Blair looked back to me at the same time, apparently having reached the same conclusion. His quirky smile at me told loud and clear that he also found our previous situation funny and somewhat outside normal behaviour. 

Normal for us, at least. 

While I looked, his expression changed again. Amusement faded away slowly, only to be replaced with desire and what I could only term as a Master-look. 

He wasn't smiling anymore, just looking at me seriously and with so much heat in his eyes that I felt on fire. 

"Pack up the bag again, Jim, and follow me when you're done." 

I nodded once to show my understanding and reached out gather all the items spread out on the table. I was experienced enough with being handcuffed that not once did my movements falter, or that I tried to reach with my left while the right was occupied. 

As soon as I started to close the zipper, Blair stood up. Without looking at me, he started making his way over to the platform holding the cages. 

I followed immediately, closing the zipper all the way while walking about two feet behind him. 

Instead of going up to the platform as I expected him to, he veered off to the side and stopped in front of one of the slings suspended there. Without even checking on me, knowing that I was there, he reached out to take the bag from me. I gave it over immediately. 

I was in trouble now. 

I loved it. 

"Strip." 

I blushed again. 

Blair turned and undid my handcuffs. At my confused look he only smiled. 

"Now." 

Blushing deeper, I started to remove my vest and looked for a place to put it. Seeing no chairs, I got one and placed it near the sling. The vest was placed on the chair, my boots underneath it, and chaps plus jock quickly joined the vest. Finally standing nude before Blair with my newly re-cuffed wrists held up before my chest as before, I waited for his next command. 

Blair reached out and stroked lightly down my abdomen, creating a flaming path wherever he touched. As he circled my cock again, I realized that I was in more trouble than I thought. If I wasn't careful, I'd go off like a teenager who'd never heard of control. 

My hiss must have warned him. 

"Oh no, you don't, Jim. Concentrate. Focus." 

I tried. Problem was, that from all corners of the club came the sounds and scents of sex in all forms. Sight wouldn't be helpful either, and touch was my main problem. Desperate, I thought back to our last case file, the photos of the murder victim. 

That helped. 

Slowly, I crept back from the point of no return and subsequently stopped shivering. 

"Good boy." 

A few tugs on my cock brought my focus back to the scene at hand. I craved to see his face, but kept my head slightly bowed and my eyes focused on a spot about a foot in front from my spread feet. 

I could see him move around at the edge of my vision, even though I knew better than to try and look up. He was getting the bag and putting it on the chair, it sounded like. The zipper sounded loud to me, focused as I was on him and just him. All other sounds were muted, distant, even if some of those sounds emanated from just behind me on the platform. 

They didn't matter. 

A soft, slithering sound alerted me to what he'd found. 

The rope. 

Involuntarily, I shivered and then shifted my position minutely to stand more securely. 

"Raise your arms and hold your hands behind your neck." 

Blair sighed softly as I did just that. 

"God, you're gorgeous. I love to see your muscles stretched like this. Clearly defined, showing off your strength... and it's all for me to enjoy... _you_ are all for me... to play with... to use..." 

I made a mental note to oil my body for him on occasion. 

Another sigh, then Blair reached up with the rope and laid an end around my neck. I felt a knot on the rope rest between my nipples and another above my navel. By then I figured his plan out. 

A rope harness. 

How did he know? I love being tied that way; the security of it, the tightness, the unforgiving message of being _controlled_ by another person. 

More knots rested against my body now... one just below my navel, and two knots created a soft, yet unyielding, cock ring. I'd hissed again as Blair slid the "ring" down my cock and then lifted my balls through until the snug circle was tight against my skin. 

Blair stepped around to stand directly behind me. Now he would do my backside, I realized. Slowly he started on the characteristic diamond pattern by using each long end of the rope alternately. First from my perineum and around my thigh to thread through the first part between my cock and navel. On my back he twisted the rope and then around to the front again to the second diamond. This way he continued until he ended up at my neck with only a short length left over from the rope. 

Tying up those ends was quickly over, and then he stepped around me for the last time. 

"Beautiful. It really suits you well. And the length was just right. Did you plan this when you brought that rope?" 

I shook my head slowly. 

"It's been used for a harness before, but I didn't plan on anything, really. It's a nice, multipurpose length." 

"Good answer, Jim." 

I smiled at the floor, knowing Blair would see it anyway. 

Blair's hand came up to grab around the knot between my nipples. Effortlessly he directed me over to the sling until I was standing with my ass right at the edge of it. 

"Lie down." 

I hesitated. With my hands in the position they were, I couldn't grab anything to steady me. 

I had to trust him to catch me, to steer me right. 

I stepped a bit further back, and then let myself fall down on my back. Immediately, my legs were caught in his strong hands and he helped me get the balance right. After I settled, he put my legs in the ankle straps, leaving me wide open for the world... and him. 

The position also did another thing. As I was lying there on my back, facing up, I couldn't avoid looking at him without turning my head or closing my eyes. I didn't want to turn from him even for a second. 

I looked. 

Blair was looking at me in return, a bright, happy smile lighting up his face. Seemingly without voluntary control, he reached out to touch me, caressing the inside of my thighs. His touch was absolutely electric. I moaned and tried to push up towards his hands, my cock jumping on my stomach. 

Blair laughed softly and kept his eyes locked with mine. 

"Like that, don't you?" 

It wasn't a question, not really. 

I felt a stronger pressure on my inner thigh as he pushed me slightly, gliding his hands across the same area as before. It was both more and less intense than before. More, as I could feel his strength and knew that the gentle caress so easily could turn rough, without any warning. Less, as I wasn't teased and therefore didn't get the same electric feeling... my sense of touch wasn't going off-scale in order to capture the sensation. 

He stopped, just resting his hands on me. They were only a couple of inches from my aching cock. I kept watching his face, not having been told not to. 

"Do you prefer to keep watching, or do you want to have sight taken away from you? Either way is fine with me." 

I tried to speak but at first nothing wanted to come out. 

"I..." 

I coughed and tried again. 

"I'd like to watch, if you don't mind." 

He smiled that special smile of his, the one that tells without any words that he thinks I'm really special. That he... loves me. Happily I recalled him saying that he _does_ in fact love me. 

"I don't mind at all, Jim. I _like_ the fact that you'll see exactly what is being done to you, and know beyond any conceivable doubt _who_ is doing it." 

He stepped forward to lean in over me, keeping my gaze rock steady. Rock steady couldn't be said about my heart. It was pounding as if it wanted to leave my chest. Blair was doing dangerous things to my mind and blood pressure with that look. 

"I fucking _own_ you, James Ellison. You are _mine_!" 

"Yes," I whimpered. 

I wasn't sure at first, if he even heard the minute sound, but his smile convinced me... he'd heard me alright. Strangely enough, when it comes to something like this emotional stuff, he almost seems to be the Sentinel of the two of us. 

Slowly withdrawing his hands from my legs, Blair stood up, watching me intently. I could feel his eyes roam my body like a palpable touch. 

I arched, involuntarily trying to heighten the sensation. Of course, he could also claim that I was showing off. I didn't care. He was turning me on something fierce by his very inaction. 

Flashing a quick smile, he bent down to retrieve something from the bag. The angle prevented me from seeing what it was, but hearing told me better than any image. 

The smallest flogger. 

Oh god... 

Futilely, I tried to brace myself against the expected sensation. 

It didn't come. 

Instead, he placed the business end lightly on me, letting the tails slither across my lower abdomen. Blair spent long moments just dragging the flogger across my belly and down over the inside of my thighs. 

This was almost worse than the pain, as my skin became highly sensitized, eager to capture the feeling. 

Just as I thought I'd go crazy and start begging, he withdrew the flogger. No sooner than that, then he brought the tails down in a light stroke against my balls. It hit me like a lightning bolt, making me cry out and attempt to spread my legs wider. 

"Oh yes... you _do_ like that." 

Several more lashes sent me soaring. He varied the strokes perfectly, covering my entire ball sac and even up the shaft of my cock. I dimly noticed that he was putting more force in the strokes now, but it was never too much at any one time. 

It was incredible... my entire being was centered around my groin, heightened senses allowing me to hear the impact of the lashes and feel every drop of pre-cum as they fell scalding hot to my stomach, as well as every fiery-hot impact to my skin. 

I ached... ached with the overpowering need to come, and the strain of holding back. I know I was shamelessly writing on the sling, but I could no more stop my movements than I could prevent the sun from rising. 

Abruptly, Blair changed tactics. No longer was my cock and balls having his sole attention, but my nipples got included too. He was hitting my pecs and the nipples themselves, using light and medium lashes. When I peeked, he was holding the tails firmly in hand and only using the very tips on me. 

I was on fire. I didn't even know I could _be_ this hot and not die of a heart attack. Nothing and nobody had ever affected me this way. 

Blair toyed with me like I was a well-known instrument... and him the virtuoso. 

He was indeed proving his mastery over me. 

Disjointed pleas spilled from my lips. I didn't know what I was begging for... only that I needed... something. 

"Go ahead, Jim. I'm not stopping you. Come as often as you want, whenever you want. I know you can get it up again with the right... _incentive_." 

His words soothed me in a peculiar way. The fact that I had his permission somehow made the need less urgent. 

"I'll keep going on with you until _I_ have had enough for tonight. I want all of you, Jim. _All_." 

He punctuated each emphasized word with an extra hard lash to my nipples, spreading liquid fire all over my insides and pushing the needle way into the red, pushing my ability to cope with the intense pleasure. 

I let go. 

Relaxing completely, I let the feelings sweep me away. I kept my gaze fastened on Blair's face as long as possible, before my eyes involuntarily closed and I tensed up completely, going stiff as a board in the sling. 

**"BLAIR!"**

One cry was all I got out before my jaws locked and I could only whine as my mind blanked. From very far away I felt Blair wrap his hand around my cock, milking me. Each pulse shivered through my system, making me quiver beneath him. 

I re-surfaced to the sight of Blair doodling in the come pooled on my chest. 

"You needed that, huh?" 

He smiled wickedly at me, and then raised his finger to my lips. 

"Suck. Taste yourself on my finger." 

Still dazed, I complied. The taste of my own semen was familiar, an old friend to my senses. I curled my tongue around his finger, diligently cleaning all traces off his finger. I reluctantly let it go when only Blair's scent was left on the skin. I didn't _want_ to release him, but he hadn't given even so much as an implicit permission to keep on after he was clean. 

For a brief moment, he disappeared from sight, only to return with some tissue paper in his hand. Dabbing gently on my stomach, he cleaned most of the mess up, leaving me with sticky skin, but nothing actually running anywhere. 

I was grateful for the gesture. The sensation of cooling come trickling over my skin has always driven me crazy and caused my mood to fizzle. Talk about a distraction. 

I could live with sticky. 

Again, Blair just stood between my legs, looking at me. I could see his eyes roam over me, lingering on my still peaked nipples and my cock. The latter was already twitching with renewed interest, never having deflated completely. The scrutiny made me at once embarrassed and hotter than hell. 

No one had ever made me feel like that. Ever. 

I ached to feel his hands on me again. Or a toy. Anything. But... he just stood there, doing nothing but looking. And it was driving me completely out of my mind. 

Suddenly he smiled brightly, as if he'd just had a good idea. He then reached out to lightly caress my side and abdomen. Again, his fingers were tracing liquid fire over my skin due to my touch dial being stuck in _high_. 

"Release the sling and follow me up." 

With that, he freed my ankles and gently put them down to almost touch the floor. He grabbed the rope harness right between my pecs again, and pulled. 

He's way stronger than he looks. 

I didn't detect effort from him; hardly a grunt passed his lips, before I was suddenly standing on flat feet in front of him. 

"Follow me." 

I had no idea what he was up to, but I certainly wasn't going to ask. I followed at the appropriate two feet. 

He walked up to the platform and onto it, and then over to the largest pole. There he stopped. 

"Give me your hands." 

Wordlessly I obeyed. He lifted the key-string from his neck and unlocked the handcuffs. Before I could do as much as frown, he spoke again. 

"Embrace the pole, Jim." 

Smiling broadly, I did just that... I walked all the way up to the pole until my nose was almost touching it, then reached around to lightly clasp my wrists on the other side. Immediately Blair walked around to the other side and re-fastened the handcuffs. 

The position put some tension on my arms, but not more than what was bearable. I knew I could hold it for a long time, no matter what. Ensuring my personal comfort, I spread my legs a bit further to have a wider base to help me hold my balance. 

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Blair walk around to stand behind me again. 

"Very nice. It sounds so shallow of me, but I really love the way your muscles stand out in this position. All taut and defined. God, you're so... gorgeous, Jim." 

I didn't say anything, just smiled. If that's what he liked to see, then I had to make sure he saw it more often. If he's shallow, I'm vain. 

I shrugged mentally. Who the fuck cared anyway? That wasn't important. What _was_ important to me was the fact that his breathing had gone up during the time he looked. 

"I'll be right back, Jim. Don't move." 

Chuckling lightly at his comment, I listened, trying to figure out his actions. 

He moved away. Ah, over to the bag again. What was he taking out? I couldn't determine what it was by hearing. Smell was right out, far too many other smells in the place to isolate an unknown factor without risking going too deep. 

Tonight was _not_ a good night to zone. 

Turning my head every so slightly, I tried to sneak a peek at his return. The short glimpse I caught, before he was too directly behind for me to see, was enough to make me completely hard in no time. 

He'd brought both the cane and the tawse. And I'd thought I was in trouble before? I'd apparently had no idea what kind of trouble Blair was capable of getting me into. 

Surreptitiously, I tried to catch my drool before it dribbled from my chin. 

I turned my head completely back towards the pole, hoping that he hadn't caught me looking. I couldn't help the anticipatory shivers racing through my body, though. 

His low laugh reached my ears and curled up around my stomach. 

"Eager, Jim?" 

Busted. 

I nodded, then realized he may not be able to see the movement clearly enough due to the pole. 

"Yes, Master." 

Small sounds told me that the toys had been put down onto the platform, leaving his hands free once more. 

"Soooo nice..." he breathed. 

The tiny puff of heated air caressed my neck and caused my shivers to increase. 

Then he brought his hands back into play, roaming all over my back. I recalled imagining how his hands would feel together with the rope. This was the real thing, even more pronounced than when I'd been lying in the sling. The silken rope moved infinitesimally on my skin and combined with the soft/rough feel of his fingertips. 

Touch spun out of control, settling at a level beyond what I'd thought was possible. 

At this level, I could detect the individual whorls on his fingertips and feel each strand of the rope. Gasping for breath, I tried to assimilate the sensations without overloading. 

"Easy, Jim. I've got you. Relax. Deep breath. Dial down if you have to, but do relax. I've got you." 

Did he ever? I shivered even harder at the thought of just how much I was under his control... how well he knew me and could use that to his advantage. I felt every drop of pre-come burn the tip of my cock as they trickled forth only to drip down to the platform. Hearing told me there was already a small puddle formed there. 

Then his hands slid down to caress my bared cheeks, making me arch back towards him. God, I wanted his hands to keep touching me. Everywhere. Outside, inside, wherever! 

Another low laugh twisted my ears. 

Another smooth glide and his hands cupped my shoulder. Helplessly, I hunched forward, only to hiss as my highly sensitized cock hit the pole. It didn't hurt, not exactly. It was just so different from the touch of air or... Blair. 

Keeping his hands in place, he leaned in towards me. I could feel it clearly. His heat was palpable from a distance, but up close he was a veritable furnace. 

I bit back a cry at the first contact of his jeans-covered groin impacting with my ass. Then his chest molded itself to my back. I could feel his hardened nipples poking me through the cloth. 

He was as affected by this as I was. Well, not quite, of course, but he loved this as much as I did. And needed it just as badly, from what I could feel. 

Boy, was he hard. And big. 

Helplessly, I backed my ass further into his groin, needing to feel that big dick of his better. Moaning quietly directly into my ear, he thrust in towards me, meeting me halfway. His grip on my shoulders turned fierce as he humped my ass roughly. 

"God, Jim... I almost can't wait until I feel that hungry ass of yours milking my cock. I want you so bad." 

His words burned through me. I spread my legs even further and arched as much as I could in my current position, wanting to swallow him up even through his clothes. 

I was nothing but a big pile of _need_. 

Blair reacted by letting go of my shoulders, only to skim down my heaving sides and ending up with gripping my hips tightly. He pressed his cloth-covered cock even harder up against me for a moment, and then reached around me to roam his hands over my chest. 

I was barely aware of anything but the large throbbing dick so close to me and yet so far away. My head was resting against the side of the pole, and my hands tightly clasped. I knew that more than just sweat was running freely from me. There was pre-come and drool too. 

Then a sharp pinch on both my nipples brought me up sharp. Literally. I banged my head into the pole, not caring the least bit. My cry was lost among the other people's sounds. Not to Blair, though. 

"I love seeing you like this, Jim. So needy, so out of control, so... _HOT_." 

I certainly was hot... I was on the verge of spontaneous combustion, so if he didn't do something soon, I'd simply explode, or burst into flame. I didn't know. I just knew I needed _something_. 

More pinches from his evil fingers followed by him rolling my aching nipples ensured that I was being kept right on the edge. 

"You should see yourself, Jim. Everybody's watching you because you're so hot. They can all see you, see your hunger. They see _you_ , a gorgeous hunk all ready to take my cock as deep and as fast as you can get it. They see you as a slut. And you know what, Jim?" 

I could only whimper as a sort of reply. His words were painting superheated pictures that made it impossible for me to form any kind of coherent sentences. Or just words. 

"You _are_ a slut. But you're _MY_ slut. Big difference there. You're hungry for cock, yes... but for _my_ cock, nobody else's. Isn't that true?" 

From somewhere I found the ability to nod. 

"And you'll get me. You'll get to feel my cock inside you as deep as it can go, spreading you widely. I want to fuck your ass until you beg for mercy, until you can't handle anymore from me. I want to do it over and over until your ass is so loose that I don't even need to strain to get inside you." 

More pinches and an extra hard thrust while he breathed deeply for a moment. 

If he kept talking like that... I'd come. I was gritting my teeth in an attempt to hold back as it was. 

"But first I want to tan your ass... and then I'll fist you. I want to feel you around my hand, feel you strain and twitch, feel your heart beat frantically as I hold your fucking _life_ in my hand. I want to feel you come... I know you can. Everything about you tells me that you can come like that, or you wouldn't crave it so much." 

I howled as my body overloaded again. My position should have felt cramped, but the sensations flooding my system negated any and all discomfort. I leaned heavily onto the pole, rubbing my sensitive cleft frantically up and down his groin to extend the tingles running all over me. My hearing picked up the faint splatters of my come hitting the pole, even through the white-out muzzling my senses. 

Gasping, I slowly returned to full awareness, cognizant of Blair's hands rubbing my sides soothingly. When I finally straightened up a bit while taking a deep breath, he stilled. 

"Welcome back, Jim." 

"How..." 

My voice cracked. 

"How long was I out?" 

"A few minutes. I guess you like my plan, eh?" 

He was going to kill me. Grinning like a loon, I couldn't come up with a better way to go. 

"Plan, eh?" 

"Yeah... I'll give you a few minutes to partially land, and then we'll continue. _I_ haven't had enough yet." 

He emphasized the last sentence with a hard buck of his hips into my ass. 

He was as hard as ever. 

We were far from finished. If anything, that made my grin wider. 

Lucky me. 

True to his word, I was given a few more minutes to get my breath back, and to help my legs stop shaking. I was by no means _steady_ by the time he murmured, "Stand up straighter," to me, but I wasn't going to let that stop me. 

I used the pole to support me, resting heavily on it with my chest. My wrists couldn't handle too much pressure on them, so I tried to keep them still and avoided putting a lot of my weight on them. Somehow, I managed to take most of my weight on my feet. 

I personally voted for sheer stubbornness preventing me from crumbling at the base of the pole. Blair would probably say that it was because I knew the rewards would outweigh the discomforts. 

Whatever. 

I was upright and standing reasonably still. 

I could detect some damp areas on the pole in front of me and blushed again. I could only imagine how that little scene had looked to others. Me, the big tough guy, blowing his load, _again_ , while trying to get fucked by a still-dressed man. 

If I'd ever thought I'd had a rep as anything but a slut, that was certainly gone now. I'd blown that right out. Almost literally. 

With an inaudible sigh to mark my passing into slut-hood, I carefully arched my back. Just a little bit, but that was all I needed to present Blair with full access to my ass. 

In whatever way. 

Almost immediately his hands were touching me again, roaming over my ass cheeks. 

"Beautiful... just... beautiful." 

I practically purred at the praise. In all the time I'd known him, his words had the ability to calm me, soothe the beast inside. But tonight? He was weaving spells around me with words, pushing all my buttons at exactly the right time. Who knew the little devil could talk dirty enough to make me utterly lose control? And now this? Melting me with sweet words... 

I made a note to find out what I'd done to deserve this, and if I could somehow express my gratitude to whoever was responsible for it. I felt luckier than any person has a right to be. 

"How did I get so lucky?" 

Huh? 

"What do you mean, Master?" 

"What did I do to deserve you? You're so way beyond my class..." 

Blair kept touching me, but I detected a new layer to that sensation, a layer that paired up really well with the particular tone of his voice. 

Reverence. 

He meant it! He actually thought he didn't deserve me. 

"Master... Blair... I don't know why you pick this time to read my mind, but I was thinking the same thing. About you. Let's just say we probably deserve each other, ok?" 

A muffled snort from the vicinity of my shoulder sounded suspiciously like a giggle to me, but I chose not to comment on it. I was in trouble enough tonight without adding to it. 

"Deal, man. We'll just enjoy the result... a _lot_." 

I couldn't agree more. I nodded while uh-hm'ing. 

Blair was still just gently touching me, letting his hands travel the entire way from my shoulders to mid-thigh. There didn't seem to be any pattern or thought behind it, but that didn't matter. The slow caresses were firing me up better than what anyone else could have thought of doing. 

It also made me feel truly loved and cared for. 

My mind swam away under the sensations. I knew I was hard again, but it was inconsequential to the feathery strokes across my skin, barely there, yet solidly present in my awareness. 

Time floated. I had no idea of the length of a minute, much less of the time he was standing there behind me, teasing my skin into even higher sensitivity than before. 

No small feat, that. 

Finally Blair drew away from me, and stood a bit to the left and back of me. His breathing had calmed to something resembling normal, while mine had never changed from almost panting breaths of air. The sound of my breathing was loud in my ears as I strained to hear what he was doing. 

**_SMACK_**

The unexpected slap to my right butt cheek slammed me into awareness, the impact jolting me almost completely upright. After the first shock to my system had worn off, I arched my back a bit more, inviting him to continue. 

He indulged me. 

Each stinging slap of his hand, alternating from right to left, sent more heat around my system and made me gasp. Every time I stood up just that bit higher before relaxing down into my `ready' position. 

He read me perfectly, waiting for my readiness before giving me more. I could feel blood rushing to the surface of his palm, making it closely match the heat of my own already flaming ass. 

In no time at all, we followed each other's rhythm, practically swaying back and forth like a gentle tide. I felt safe. Secure. 

I could let go of everything. Work, the trivia of everyday life, small irritations, everything. 

After an indeterminate time, he stopped, rubbing his hand gently over my inflamed skin. I don't know what felt hottest to me, his hand or my ass. Both were tingling and red-hot and his hand must have hurt like hell. I know _my_ ass was burning. 

"So beautiful... you should see yourself, Jim. All pink and glowing... just gorgeous." 

I didn't need to see. I could hear it in his voice and feel it from his hands, touching me with something close to reverence. I _felt_ beautiful at that. Not many have accomplished that, ever. 

Suddenly he dropped down to his knees and kissed me right above my crack, still letting his hands glide smoothly over my cheeks. It felt like a lightning bolt to my frazzled nerves. 

Several kisses later he'd worked his way down to where I needed a touch most, and it no longer felt like lightning. It was a slow burn sizzling all the way through my body and converging in my heart. 

He only kissed my entrance once, before pulling away. Disappointment flared brightly through me, only to be blasted away as I listened to wet, slurping noises. 

He was sucking on his fingers. 

Arching even further, I begged for more with only a choked-off whimper. I needed to be touched so badly. 

Finally I felt his fingers tickling my entrance, his left hand never stopping its caressing of my cheek and hip. I couldn't help but gasp at the feather light touch, teasing me with promise of more. 

He didn't ask me to widen my stance. He also didn't tell me _not_ to do that. The result? I was now so spread that my calves started to murmur in protest, but I didn't care. I just wanted him to quit teasing me and _touch_ me already. 

He was a Master alright... a Master of teasing torture. For ages he circled my hole with a single finger, never trying to dip inside. It was driving me stark raving mad, and if he didn't get on with it soon, I'd... I'd... I'd wait until it suited him. 

Sighing in defeat, I realized my options. I could speak up, which I had _not_ been given permission to. I could protest, which could at worst stop the whole scene. I could wait, and probably suffer a heart attack, but it would be worth it. 

The sneaky bastard had been waiting for it! Almost immediately after my sigh and a resigned slump, he drove one wet finger deep inside. The effect was immediate, I arched my back so hard I almost pulled off of his finger and my dick snapped to attention. 

God, it felt good. Before tonight, when I'd looked at Blair, I'd mainly looked at his body in general, or his ass. Now the sight of his hands came back to me with stunning clarity and turned me on something fierce. 

Thick, yet long fingers, broad hand, slim wrists and then that underarm... I tried to stop myself from drooling in anticipation of what would come later tonight, but it was a lost cause. 

I was _HOT_ for this man. 

"You really do want this, eh? You just open up..." 

With no more than that, he pulled out again and the slurpy noises returned. Shivering all over, I eagerly awaited the moment where I'd feel him penetrating me again. I wanted all of him... fingers, tongue, cock, his entire hand. I'd have him crawl inside, if it was possible. 

Blair's finger returned... with a partner. Pumping briskly, he drove me out of my mind. Every third stroke or so, he'd aim for my prostate, causing a loud moan to escape from my clenched lips. This time he stopped before I utterly embarrassed myself again, for which I couldn't decide if I should love him or hate him. 

"Shhhh... Jim, it gets better... and you'll be allowed, don't worry. Remember the plan?" 

Oh God... the plan. Tanning my ass, and then... With a whimper, I straightened up again. My hands were tingling a tiny bit, so I spent a short while trying to let my wrists hang loose. It wouldn't be fun if we had to stop something really interesting just because my hands were asleep. 

Small pins and needles told me I was just in time. 

He gave me this small pause. I could hear him behind me, but he was just standing there, breathing, not doing anything. 

He was waiting for me. 

Despite my frustration, I had to smile. That's just so him, wanting to take care of me, putting my needs first when it came to my well-being. 

Well, tonight we'd do the sensual mix that's so inherent in a scene. Me taking care of my needs by letting go of all control, and him taking care of his own needs by doing what he wanted, yet keeping me safe from harm. 

Feeling my hands return to normal, I returned to my widespread position up against the pole, inviting him to do... whatever. Once more, I practically hugged the pole and leaned in my head to rest my cheek against its smooth surface. 

I was ready. 

Blair didn't react immediately, still continuing his teasing by withholding all sensation for a little while longer. I just _knew_ he was looking at me, looking at the way I barely constrained my impatience for his touch... whether it was with his own skin or with a toy. 

Small sounds directly behind me told me that my waiting period was almost over. I tried even harder to broadcast exactly how ready I was, but without making it obvious. A deep chuckle told me how successful I was... not at all. He knew precisely what I was doing, and why. 

"So eager... I guess I don't need to ask if you're ready, hm?" 

Uninvited, a smile curled my lips. I shook my head no. He didn't need to ask. Ever. I couldn't envision a time where I wouldn't be ready for him, for whatever he wanted. 

Something cold and broad was placed across my burning ass cheeks. It only took me a second to identify the tawse. Blair let it rest against me for a moment, and then moved it in a sideways motion across my ass, letting the smooth leather tease my inflamed skin. 

I shivered helplessly. This was going to be _good_. 

He started out gently, just tapping each cheek alternately. If he tried to find a way to make me beg for more in two seconds flat, he'd found it. Before long, I was arching up even higher, silently begging with my body. As it still didn't pick up much, I became less silent, damn the consequences. 

"Please... I can handle it harder, Master... need it harder... _please_!" 

My reward was immediate; a hard slap landing squarely on my ass, evenly distributed on each cheek. I gasped and went up on my toes, rolling with the impact. On my exhale, I went down again, signalling `ready' again. 

This time we fell into the gentle sway of the tide even faster. He read me perfectly, and I kept begging with and without sound. 

My focus kept drifting as we went on. I knew I was still diamond-hard but the only times I _noticed_ it was when a fresh drop of pre-come burned over the head of my cock. I also knew that everybody in our vicinity was looking... sometimes a stray comment would penetrate my preoccupation, or I'd see someone out of the corner of my eye, openly gawking at the proceedings. The rest of the time, my entire being was in and around my ass, feeling each slap, tracing the fire running along my skin. 

Gradually I became aware that I wasn't just being slapped now, I was being slapped _hard_. Blair was taking me towards the edge of my endurance, making me whimper in need and pain. Somehow, I just knew that he was also getting very close to the limit of his own strength and endurance. I don't know how I knew, I just did. 

Abruptly, all sensation stopped. I couldn't stop swaying to the pace of my breathing immediately, but his hands caressed me, bringing a storm of desire to my dick and a sea of calm to my mind. 

I never wanted him to stop touching me. 

"Shhhh... easy, pet... I need a breather. And you do too. Easy, pet... easy." 

I practically sobbed from the conflicting sensations assaulting me, but I followed his lead. 

As always. 

My breathing started to resemble something near normal when he put his arms entirely around me, hugging me tightly while still mumbling reassurances. I felt strangely as if he was gentling me like a skittish animal. Upon a moment's reflection I realized that the comparison probably wasn't that far off. I was shaking all over, lust thundering through my body as fast as rebellion would in an animal, and I felt like snarling. 

Pure animal lust and he'd brought it out in me. 

Finally I was calm enough for his liking, and with one last caress he stepped back once more and picked up the cane. 

Step two. Oh god... 

With an effort, I assumed the `ready' position again. My knees were more unsteady than ever before, but I managed to lock them. No one had ever managed to affect me this way... no master, no lover, no one. I felt like I was made of clear crystal and someone had sung out a high note, causing me to tremble as if I'd shatter in the next instant. 

I knew deep down to the core of me that if I _did_ shatter, he'd pick up the pieces and put me back together. 

With the first impact of the narrow rattan on my skin, I knew that shattering was not only a possibility, it was a foregone conclusion. 

A gasp of breath was my only outward reaction, but inside... I was burning with pain and pleasure and love and lust and way too many other emotions to clearly define. 

It was a very pretty kaleidoscope of emotions. 

He kept on, varying the strokes ever so slightly; never letting the cane hit the exact same spot twice. 

I almost wished he would, just to let me get the harsher pain of a double impact, bruising me deeper. I wanted the entire world to know that I belonged to him, to wear his marks for all time. 

And I wanted him to give me as much pain as I could handle, and then a bit more... just because he could. 

Because I was his. 

Again he timed us both perfectly, listening to my gasps of breath and watching the sway of my body. He didn't hit me again before I was ready, and I showed him as fast as possible exactly how ready I was. 

The world became even narrower than before. No longer did I hear anyone around or see anything through my tightly closed eyes. There was only him and the wildfire he was creating in me. 

I was burning up, the fire starting at my ass and dancing along my entire body, up my back and down my legs, only to meet on the other side in my aching cock. 

Oh, the sweet pain. 

There was no control from my side any longer... dials roamed free, with touch stuck up on high and the other senses doing whatever they wanted. 

All were focused on him and what he was doing to me. 

Only once did I surface enough to listen to him talk, and then only because he'd stopped. 

"I need you present for a moment, Jim. Come back to me for a moment, please." 

"Wha...?" 

My mouth wasn't functioning right, my tongue felt fuzzy and clumsy. The concept of words was almost beyond my grasp and that only because he'd pulled me back into the world of words. 

"I've broken your skin, Jim. You're bleeding. Do you want me to stop?" 

His words were shaking a bit, probably because he wasn't really comfortable with seeing blood. The steel was still very much present in his voice though. I realized dimly that an answer was required. 

"No problem, Master. Go on. Let me fly." 

I heard Blair take a deep breath. 

"Ok. You asked for it." 

Right then and there I decided that he needed to know about the scars and how they got there. It couldn't wait too long, unless I wanted him to be nervous about drawing blood every time we played. 

With effort I dredged up the ability to form complete sentences comprised of more than one syllable. 

"Master? Permission to speak, please." 

"Go ahead, Jim. Tell me what's on your mind." 

I took a deep breath to steady myself. 

"Do you see scars on me? On my back and my ass? There might even be some on the back of my thighs..." 

I felt an increased heat as he bent forward to inspect my skin closely. I could feel him pause at various spots on his tour down my backside. 

"Yeah, I see them. What caused them? Oh, you mean, they're from scenes?" 

I nodded, even though I knew he couldn't see it. 

"Yes. I meant it when I didn't mention a hard limit on blood or knives. Blood doesn't mean stop to me, Master. Sometimes the only way to go all the way has been by making me bleed. Doesn't matter if it's through cutting or by simply hitting hard enough and long enough." 

He made some understanding noises while tracing a few of the more prominent scars on my back. 

"I'm confident I can get you all the way out there without using a knife, but... if you're sure it's ok to go on...?" 

"Yes. It's ok with me. I..." 

I felt my face heat up as my recently softened dick got hard again. 

"I like it. But I also know you don't need to cut me. You get me plenty going with what you're doing." 

"Alright, Jim. I won't ask you another time, which I gather was the reason you told me." 

This time it was me making the agreeing noises, whereupon he chuckled a bit. 

"Ok, pet... time to finish this... let your mind go back to where it was before you spoke up..." 

Deliberately, I blanked my mind and went back to focusing only on his actions and his presence. It took less time than I would have thought to retreat to the world of pure sensation, no words present anymore in my world. 

He waited patiently for me to be ready for him, all the time resting the cane lightly against my buttocks. No sooner than I arched my ass back towards him, than he drew back and tapped me. 

I was grateful that he built up the heat again, instead of just going full throttle. I wouldn't have been able to handle that. But this? No pleasure was as sweet as when he lovingly worked up to the previous level of pain. Before I knew it, I was fully hard and whimpering with every hit to my overheated flesh. 

I could feel pressure building inside my body at two different locations, rising higher with every impact and clenching my insides tightly. My soul was aching and so were my balls. I had no idea which area would be the first to surrender, but I knew it would be soon. 

Blair was now up to the previous level and I could hear small wet sounds with every stroke now. I knew my ass had to be bleeding rather profusely to produce that kind of moisture, and I knew it on a different level too... the pain level was climbing rapidly, pushing all my internal levels quickly towards overload. 

He then changed tactics on me. Instead of, as he'd done all the time, increasing the force behind his stroke, he started going for the double impacts by hitting me diagonally across my cheeks. I couldn't stop my outcry if I'd been paid to do so. 

I was no longer just on fire, I _was_ fire. 

Every stroke slammed pain and pleasure in almost unbearable measures into me, making my gut clench and my eyes water. I knew small tears of pain were leaking out of my eyes, but my cock felt harder than ever before. 

It too was leaking, but not exactly tears of pain. 

The pressure on my heart and cock kept rising steadily, the dam ready to burst at any second. Blair knew that, and started talking to me while hitting me progressively harder. 

"Let it go, pet... let go of _all_ control... let me see you fall apart... I'll catch you. It's safe... let go." 

Crying out with every stroke, I did just that. The force of the lashes made me scramble to get a better grip on the pole or face the chance of falling, while slowly unravelling inside. Finally, feeling as if I couldn't breathe anymore, I _did_ come apart... and come. 

Clinging to the pole for dear life, I was swept along on the tides of an orgasm of epic proportions, while tears ran freely down my cheeks. I sobbed as both my soul and my body was released, not caring the least about spectators or ego or anything. The only thing coming through to me beyond the intense emotions wracking my body was the sensation of Blair holding me tight. He was murmuring reassuring nonsense to me and giving me small kisses to my damp shoulders. 

No sooner had my dick dribbled out the last drops, than Blair unlocked the cuffs and turned me around to hold me in a full-body embrace. 

He was keeping me safe. 

Thus protected, I didn't even try to staunch the flow of tears from my emotional orgasm, but instead gave myself up to him completely. 

No one had ever managed to get me out this far, especially not in public. A few special Masters had gotten close in the back rooms, but only Blair had this effect on me. 

I felt empty, drained. My mind was a clean slate, awaiting my Master's imprint. I was utterly naked before him, and he knew it. Why else would he protect me so well, if not for knowing how vulnerable I was right now? 

"I've got you, pet. Just let it all out, let it all go... Shhhh baby... I've got you." 

For the first time in a long time could I distinguish, and understand, his words. No big words, but just what I needed. I was safe. I was loved. 

I was his. 

Slightly self-conscious, I withdrew to drag my hands over my face in an attempt to scrub away tears and other body fluids from my cheeks. A firm grip on my bicep changed my mind. Shyly, I met his eyes. 

"You're beautiful, Jim. Also the way you are right now." 

I blushed and tried to scowl at him at the same time. 

"You mean, with snot all over my face and looking like the ass-end of a three-day binge?" 

"Naked." 

I deflated, completely disarmed. 

I could see in his face that he didn't refer to my state of dress, skimpy as it was. He knew exactly how bare I was before him, emotionally. 

Going over to sit on the chair at the edge of the platform, Blair gently pulled me with him. He tugged on me lightly, directing me to lie across his lap. I hesitated a bit before shrugging mentally and then complied. 

I was in an extremely vulnerable position, as my knees couldn't quite reach the ground, leaving me to rest my weight on his lap and my hands and toes. My head was hanging low and I tried to relax, though I wasn't altogether successful. 

Blair stroked his hand up and down my back, encouraging me to relax more fully, telling me all the while that he could handle me easily and to just let him do this for me. 

Gradually, I obeyed. I wasn't really able to do anything else, really, since all my muscles had turned to water when I came. When I finally lay limply on his lap, his hand stopped stroking my back and just lay there. 

Then his other hand came gently down to rest on my ass. I could feel slickness and figured that I was bleeding a bit more than I'd thought I was. 

"Are you in pain now? Does it hurt you when I do this?" 

I shook my head. 

"No, Master. Feels... nice." 

Blair caressed my cheeks gently, drawing small lines across my flesh. I could feel that he was both tracing the bruises on my ass as well as just painting random doodles. 

"It's not as bad as I'd thought, you know. Seeing blood on you and knowing that I caused it." 

I smiled but didn't so much as hum at his reflection. 

"I thought I'd freak the first time I did something like this. But instead I feel some weird sort of pride. That _I_ did this. That you took it for _me_. I... I don't mind this sight." 

He sighed. 

"That's not true. I like it. I don't think it will happen often, but I'm not freaked. I'm so fucking turned _on_!" 

I could tell. His cock was trying to drill a very big hole in my ribs. My own cock was valiantly trying to get up again to meet its playmate, but it was just too soon for that. 

With a sigh and a final loving pat to my ass he motioned for me to get up. He also helped when I couldn't really seem to get my balance. 

"Jim, did you clean yourself out before you got here tonight?" 

I shook my head. 

"No time." 

I skipped the title, since we seemed to be out of scene right now. I knew I'd guessed right, when he didn't call me on it. 

"Ok, then let's get you out of these ropes and then clean you up on the outside and inside. I trust that you know where there's a place to do that, right?" 

Yes, I knew where we could go for that... the shower room, used for more than just water showers. Nodding absently, I tried to figure out a way to make it possible to get the ropes off me as easy as possible. 

Seeing that there was no easy way to do this otherwise, I kneeled before my Master again, bowing my head. 

I saw his step falter for a second before a deep chuckle escaped his lips and he stepped around to stand behind me. 

"You just don't know how good it is to see you kneel before me, how much of a temptation that is." 

Smiling inwardly, I made a mental note to get on my knees before him a _lot_ more. 

Ever so slowly, he untied all the knots on the rope and gently slid it across my body, taking it off of me. The sensation made me shiver and break out in goose bumps all over. All too soon for my liking, I was completely naked, nothing covering me anymore. Nothing covering my body, that is. 

My mind had been buffered by his actions, and the love so freely flowing from him, that I wasn't so vulnerable anymore. 

My Protector. 

He finished looping the rope loosely together, placed it back with the toy bag, and came around to stand in front of me again. After another regretful sigh, he directed me to stand. 

"Ok, let's go get you cleaned up before I change my mind and take advantage of your mouth." 

Grinning, I stood up and lead the way out to the shower room in the back. 

It wasn't a problem making our way there, despite the amount of more or less naked men standing in our way. Somehow the crowd melted away before us, without us having to do anything. 

I didn't know whether it was due to the sight of me, or the sight of Blair, or that they'd witnessed our play together. All I knew was that it was a relief not having to say anything. 

Once we reached the shower room, I stood to the side, letting Blair precede me. I followed him inside, discreetly tugging his arm to let him see the rack of disposable enemas off to the side of the entrance. With a tiny nod he acknowledged me, and continued to look around the room. 

It was also crowded in here. Approximately in the middle of the room was a half-wall that allowed full view into the real shower room, with shower heads lining the entire back wall. On the other side of the wall I knew there were a lot of towel hooks and some benches. On this side of the wall were a couple of stalls plus a shelf system for clothes and other small items aside from the racks of disposable items, like the enema kits. 

One of the bouncers had a permanent position in here, making sure that things didn't disappear and that peace was kept. That he also sometimes helped with scenes was something I didn't plan on telling Blair. If we came back here more often, he'd find out soon enough. 

After Blair had looked his fill, he went over to get a kit. He handed it to me with a little enigmatic smile. 

"Here, pet. Go load up. I'll be waiting." 

Oh shit. No time limit or anything, just... he'd be waiting. I hurried as much as I could through the process of filling the bag and well, emptying it. I almost rushed it too much, feeling the first twinges of cramps nibbling at my lower intestines. 

Not more than I could easily ignore, though. 

Finally I carefully made my way back to my Master, trying not to waddle too much. 

"You rushed it." 

Guiltily I looked up at him. 

"How...?" 

He raised an eyebrow and traced an invisible line along my slightly quaking abdomen. 

"I can see the tension coiled in you. Was it at least the right temperature water?" 

I nodded. I may rush stuff, but I'm not stupid. Nothing was going to ruin this evening if I could do anything to prevent it. Severe cramps would put a serious dampener on things. 

He kept tracing that invisible line, making me shiver. 

"Did you know that that slightly pregnant look a fully loaded guy gets really turns me on?" 

Surprised, I looked closer at his face. He was telling the truth. He was absolutely fascinated with my abdomen, couldn't keep his hand off of it. 

"Is this first or second flush?" 

I could tell he was experienced in this area too. I smiled knowingly at him. 

"First, Master. I won't be able to hold it for long. Permission to relieve myself and... load up again?" 

Smiling hugely at me, he nodded. I took care of business as quickly as possible, and stuck to smiling faintly at him as I grabbed a new kit while passing the rack. 

This time I went with business just as quickly, but it was easier. And I could handle more, as always. 

Returning to Blair, I saw his eyes light up as he saw the even more pronounced swelling from the extra water. 

"How much?" 

I knew what he was asking. How much was I holding? 

"Three quarts, Master. I can't go further tonight, but maybe another time...?" 

His smile told me all I needed to know. There would be other times we'd play with this. Maybe not here, but we _would_ play that kind of game. 

His hand went to my abdomen as soon as I was within reach, caressing me endlessly. I shivered at the conflicting sensations... warm water sloshing around my guts and his hand drawing circles on the outside. 

Almost without meaning to, I started to get hard again. He immediately noticed the swelling just south of his hand and smiled naughtily at me. 

"You like that, pet?" 

My eyes drifted shut as I relished the situation. A deep breath brought the scent of his arousal to me, as well as the completion of others mixed in with liquids of various kinds. 

Shuddering hard, my eyes snapped open only to zoom right in on his mouth. He was chewing on his lower lip, drops of sweat beading on the upper. 

I made a rash decision and dropped to my knees before him. 

"Let me..." 

I reached out to open the buttons in his jeans, popping two of them before he grabbed my wrists and stilled my motions. 

"Let me please you, Master. Here, on my knees, with three quarts of warm water filling me up... let me... god, I want to suck you so bad..." 

With a tiny whimper, barely heard by me, let alone by anyone else, he released my wrists, literally giving me free hands. Moaning with gratitude and hunger, I popped the rest of the buttons, freeing the rest of that delicious piece of meat. 

Salivating at the sight, I tugged him closer so I could reach. I didn't touch with my hands, keeping them firmly lodged at his side. Instead, I opened my mouth to scent him as deeply as possible. 

Delicious. 

I couldn't hold back anymore... groaning deep in my chest I opened wide and swallowed half of him. My mouth had remembered his size, but my throat hadn't. Swallowing convulsively, I forced down my gag reflex so I could give him a proper blow-job. 

It didn't take long to make my entire body remember its purpose... to pleasure Blair. I applied all my considerable skill to that one purpose, and it paid off. In no time at all I had him moaning loudly while his hands held my head in place. 

My mouth was getting a fucking it wouldn't forget anytime soon. 

It didn't take long for him to get to a point where I had to ease up or he'd go off like a rocket. Of course, _he_ hadn't gotten off earlier tonight, so his endurance had been stretched pretty much to the limit. Still, I didn't want this to end too soon. 

I gave his cock small teasing licks just under the head, savouring the taste and feel of him. His cock was jerking every so often, dribbling out more of his precious fluid. I sucked up every drop, whimpering as the taste burned through me. 

I couldn't recall anyone tasting this good, this addictive. I was more than willing to spend the rest of my life trying to pleasure him any way possible. He owned me... cock, ass, mouth, whatever. 

I had a good feeling I didn't even need to tell him that. I suspected he knew. 

A loud whimper brought me back from my musings to notice that Blair was more than ready to come. The sound was one of pleasure on the verge of morphing into pain, telling me the need to come was all-encompassing. 

I surged up and swallowed him whole, applying the strongest suction I could manage. His grip on my head turned hard, fingers clawing for a good hold. Somehow he managed to avoid holding onto my ears, for which I was eternally grateful. 

Fucking myself with his cock, I followed his slightest direction, humming to myself with the delight of being _used_. 

That did the trick. 

Blair screamed and held me in place while emptying what felt like a huge load down my throat. I tried to move back a bit so I could at least taste him, but his death grip on my head hadn't eased one bit. 

I couldn't breathe, but it didn't matter. I figured that he'd ease up on me sooner or later. If it was after I'd passed out, it didn't matter. I wasn't giving him up for anything, not even air. 

It didn't take long for his grip to ease so I could move back. Breathing heavily through my nose, I got enough oxygen to my brain to make the black spots in front of my eyes disappear. 

I found the other advantage to being further out on his monster dick. 

I could taste him as he still dribbled small spurts of come onto my tongue. Shivering hard, I set out to suck every last drop out of him. I wanted it all. 

I heard a gasp from above me. It sounded as if Blair had also forgotten to breathe for a moment. Slowly I was being pushed off of his dick. 

"Too sensitive right now," he whispered. 

I nodded my understanding, and gave the tip of his cock a small parting kiss as I sat back on my heels. Looking him straight into the eyes, I swallowed the last mouthful while feeling exactly like what I was... the cat who got the cream. 

"Thank you, Master." 

"My pleasure, pet... my pleasure." 

He urged me to stand, one hand going to check on my belly. I let him know with a single look that I was ok. No cramps and I didn't have any problems holding it right now. 

I would need to go _soon_ , though. 

We stood like that for a few minutes, holding each other up while getting our breath back. Then he stood back and nodded at me. 

"Go relieve yourself, and meet me at the showers." 

I complied and hurried through that last bit of cleaning. Feeling empty and oddly bereft, I went to get my outside cleaning. 

Blair didn't join me in the shower, but he supervised it. Standing at a safe distance from the water, he directed me to where I should wash next. Of course I wasn't allowed the use of a wash cloth, so everything was done with just hands and shower gel. 

A wash cloth wasn't sensual enough for my hedonistic Master. 

If I hadn't been so deep in sub-space, I'd have resented his method big time. 

Following his directions, I got cleaned of blood, sweat and the copious amounts of semen clinging to my crotch. 

He teased, which I'd already found out was a trademark of his, by making me concentrate on rather sensitive areas like my groin and ass. My nipples also weren't safe from him. I was forced to go over those areas over and over until he deemed them clean. 

That was usually long after they actually _were_ clean. 

It didn't matter. My own touch and his looks made me hungry again, hungry for his touch. My skin came alive under my hands, tingling and humming with pleasure. I became increasingly aware of the small breaks in the skin on my ass, and the highly sensitive welts left by the cane, as well as the deepening desire caused by my own light touch to my cock and nipples. 

All done and cursorily dried off, I presented my body for him... standing in front of him and slowly turning around before his eyes. When my back was to him, I bent from the waist and spread my legs. He tested me with a single finger, teasingly running it up and down my crack to make sure I was as he wanted me. 

Shivering hard, I awaited his verdict. 

"Very nicely done, pet. You follow orders very well... I like that." 

Lowering his voice down to a level where I was the only one who could hear him, he continued. 

"I'm very much aware of the fact that you'll only obey me this readily while in scene, so don't worry about the future, Jim. I won't abuse your trust; it's too valuable to me." 

Standing up, I smiled happily at him. He understood me so well. 

As quickly as he'd dropped out of scene, he was back in it. 

"Next time, I want you clean shaven as well as clean inside and out, pet." 

I shivered and blushed at the same time. My dick didn't care... it jumped eagerly. God, I _wanted_ to obey his every whim. At least in a scene or in bed or anywhere else that had to do with sex. 

"Yes, Master." 

"You like that, pet? Being completely smooth, hiding nothing of your body from me, being as naked as the day you were born for me?" 

I nodded and blushed a bit deeper. He had hit the nail right on the head. For him I would do anything, including stuff I'd never done before... like voluntarily be naked both physically and mentally. 

Others could only get my body. Blair held my soul and my heart. 

They were his for safekeeping. He would never betray my trust. He'd proved that time and time again. Even someone as pig-headed as me could learn a lesson. I'd learned mine. 

I trusted Blair implicitly. Unconditionally. Completely. 

He smiled at me, like he knew my heart had just been turned into so much mush... again. 

Without warning he then turned around and started walking back towards the main areas. I hurried to keep up, not wanting to show any disrespect by dragging my feet. I discarded my used towel in the laundry bin at the gate to the dry area of the shower room, and had to dash a bit to catch him before the door. 

The rest of the way out to the main area, I was the required two feet behind, mindful of his every move. Almost automatically, my eyes fastened on his ass. Absolutely drool-worthy. I wouldn't mind kissing it... or more. 

As long as it wouldn't deter him from fucking me into orbit whenever he felt like it. 

Back with my bag and clothes, he directed me towards the sling again. Unlike when he first placed me there, he didn't help this time. Then again, this time I had the use of my hands available, and could grab the chains for balance. With a bit of wiggling, I was firmly on my back, ass hanging a bit over the edge of the sling. He helped me put my feet into the supporters, and now he had me. I was helpless before him. 

Walking up to my head, he grabbed my hands one at a time, tying each of them to the upper supporting chains of the sling with each end of the silky rope. That way, my arms were secured in a safe way. Not straight up over my head so they'd go to sleep within a short period of time, and not straight out to the side, so the muscles could cramp around my lungs and block the airways. 

I tested the bonds and found that I was secured nicely. My upper body could move, but only if I consciously thought about it and used considerably strength to pull at the chains. In other words, I'd have to move the chains to move away from where I was. Of course, my legs were up in the air so I'd also have to think about moving there as well. 

I noticed Blair looking at me with an amused smile. I guess he was used to me testing my boundaries by now. When I settled, he walked down to my feet again and pulled over the nearby chair, setting the toy bag next to it. I saw him rummage a bit before pulling out the Crisco jar and the zip-lock bag with gloves in and put them on the chair. 

My dick swelled so fast it actually hurt. 

His grin told me clearer than any words that he'd noticed. I smiled sheepishly at him, a bit embarrassed at my reaction. Pavlov's dogs had nothing on me in that regard. 

Almost in a re-enactment of when we started playing, he spent some time just looking at me. Not touching, not talking, just looking. Like before, it made me feel exposed before him. 

Bare. 

I pleaded with my eyes before long. Shortly after that, I wiggled and tried to arch without moving too much. It didn't help... he still didn't touch. 

On the verge of breaking the rules and actually begging out loud, I whimpered. That made him move. 

He stepped up so he could rub my stomach soothingly. I didn't want soothing. I wanted him to get _on_ with his plan. His touch made me hiss in need and frustration. 

His smile told me exactly how much he was enjoying his torment of me. 

"So hungry still, aren't you, pet? Starving for my touch, for the feel of my hands on your body... _in_ your body..." 

I blushed hotly and nodded. 

With another of those small evil smiles, he doodled down over my abs. He avoided my cock totally, which was fine with me. That wasn't where I needed his touch most desperately. 

He brought up his right hand to skim two fingers around the rim of my hole. I lurched in reaction, forcing him to push down with his left to keep me in place. 

God, he was pure electricity to me. 

"Easy, pet. It's coming to you." 

`Easy for _you_ to say'. Wisely enough, I only thought it. 

For what felt like ages, he kept on circling my hole. I felt as if I was opening up, gaping wide open in order to just suck him in. My entire body was shivering with hunger and need. 

"Please," I begged, long past the point of maintaining dignity. 

Releasing me completely left me high and dry. I shook harder. 

"Relax, pet. I just need to dress up for you." 

Focusing my sight on his actions wasn't easy, but worth the effort. He was slowly, deliberately slowly, putting on gloves. One on each hand. Oh god... was he really thinking he could use both in me? I couldn't make up my mind on whether I wanted him to, or wanted him _not_ to. 

All suited up, he opened the jar of Crisco. 

I tried to see if I could spread my legs wider, arching my ass up towards him. My actions startled a laugh out of him. I didn't care. I was a burning husk of _need_. And only he could put it out or fan the flames. Whatever he chose to do. 

The first caress of slippery fingers against my hungry hole made me moan and fist the chains harder. Patience was absolutely non-existent in me now. Silently I begged him to not let me wait any longer. 

Two fingers slid inside. As I'd suspected, I was wide-open and welcoming to the intrusion. With barely a pause, he added a third finger. 

"Oh my... you really are hungry, aren't you? So relaxed and open... Here comes another, pet." 

A tiny wiggle and I knew his pinky was inside as well now. I was burning. My ass was on fire in a good way. He hadn't found my hotspot yet, but I knew that the second he did, I'd go off. Again. 

Whimpers were spilling over my lips as I felt his sturdy fingers spread and gather in a new combination inside me. A quick rotation and I clenched reflexively. 

"Good control. Show me how good, pet. Squeeze my fingers as hard as you can." 

I obeyed, listening to his little gasp with no small satisfaction. 

"Oh yeah... very good. Can you squeeze a dick equally hard? Will you tighten around my dick the same way? Cos I gotta tell you, man... I'd really love to feel your ass ripple around my dick that way." 

Moaning, I set out to clench and relax around his fingers in rapid succession. Hearing his moan at this fanned the flames even higher, almost higher than the action itself did. I was a hair's breadth from coming. 

Blair placed his gloved left hand back on my stomach, holding me in place. 

"And now..." 

He rotated his right hand and pressed his fingers upwards, punching straight into my prostate. I howled as the fire went nova. My ass contracted to the beat of my heart, while I held on to the chains like they were a lifeline. I couldn't breathe in, could only give in to the wild ecstasy laying waste to my mind. 

I came back to hear his mumbled praises. I couldn't decipher them immediately, but something about being awesome and that he knew I could do it. 

I clenched my muscles on his fingers to show him that I was back with him now. Back and ready for more. 

My ass was humming, the hunger far from sated. 

He slipped his fingers out and reached for the Crisco again. This time I saw him rub it over his thumb as well. Slipping the four fingers in was as easy as slipping on a glove. He fit perfectly inside me. He spread and gathered his fingers a few times, stretching me a bit further, and then pulled almost all the way back out. I felt him curl his hand differently and knew he was gathering all five fingers in a wedge shape. 

Anticipation made me moan. Finally. All of it. 

The first part was easy, as I'd been opened so well. Then the knuckles. I could feel my muscles protest a bit over the wide stretch. I told them firmly to shut up and did a bit of deep breathing. 

He followed me perfectly, pushing in a bit further on each exhalation. I could hear the `pop' as the resistance suddenly gave, but I'm not sure he could. We sighed in unison as his hand was immediately sucked in to the wrist. 

I was flying. 

I could feel his pulse at my widely stretched opening, pumping madly in sync with my own erratic heartbeat. The thumb of his knuckle was pressing firmly into my prostate, sending wild shivers through me. I was unprepared for when he wiggled his fingers deep inside. Crying out, I grabbed the chains hard in an effort to control my reaction. 

The rattle sounded loud to me, and I became aware of the hush in our immediate surroundings. Puzzled, I opened my eyes to see a quiet ring of men standing to the side and behind Blair. Even the music seemed dim somehow. 

His low whisper grabbed my attention and brought it back to him. 

"Don't mind them, Jim. They don't matter. _This_ matters." 

He punctuated his words with another wiggle. I promptly forgot everything about our spectators and just _felt_. Felt him slide his hand out to the knuckles and back in again. Over and over. Then all the way out, so only his fingertips were still inside, and a firm push until he was wrist-deep again. 

Each pass of his knuckles past my opening made me loosen up even more until there was only a token resistance left. I relaxed further in the sling, content to just feel and react. 

He held still inside me for a moment, while again resting his left hand on my stomach. I knew he was up to something, but I didn't know what. Then I felt it... he was curling his hand up to a fist, pushing my tissues out of the way as he went. 

The feeling was beyond wild. He was rearranging my insides to fit him, like he'd made me rearrange my life for him. White-hot pleasure zinged all my nerve endings, leaving me panting. 

"I can feel your heart, pet. I've got your heartbeat all around me. So hot inside you. So absolutely fucking hot." 

Small wiggles puzzled me for a moment, until I felt him start pushing further inside. He'd lubed up his lower arm. I abandoned all attempts of controlling myself. He had me; he was going to get me, all of me. 

He pushed slowly but steadily until my unconscious physical resistance had also crumbled and he slipped past the second set of muscles. My outer ring was burning with the stretch of his wide lower arm and his fist was now lodged deep, deep, _deep_ inside me. 

I came, howling like a wounded animal. 

This time he didn't pause long, but set out to make the inner ring as relaxed as the outer. He kept up a minor fucking motion, pushing and pulling his fist through the ring until my muscles didn't put up so much as a token resistance. 

He kept me on the edge of coming by this. I would only need a tiny push before going over again. 

His next move gave that push. He pulled almost all the way out, so only his fist was still inside, and pushed in with one steady, firm movement. The shock to my system was just what I needed. Whining, I helplessly convulsed around him, and he kept going. 

He was truly fistfucking me. I felt as if I was being fucked by an elephant, my ass being ravaged like rarely before. Each move inside me made the pleasure spike, and I was bemoaning the loss each time he pulled out. 

My mind was gone. Not just going, but truly _gone_. All that existed for me was this... this supreme ecstasy. I _know_ he must have pulled out completely a few times, because I dimly felt renewed slickness in my ass and knew he'd lubed up again. 

I just never truly felt him ever _leave_ my body. He was so deep inside me that I'd never get him out again. 

Not that I'd ever want him to leave. I wanted him inside me forever. 

I have no idea how many times I came on his hand and arm. It all felt like one long orgasm to me. And never outwards, only deep inside. My stomach never felt the scalding heat of my own semen splash over it. It was all centered on my burning asshole and my by now throbbing prostate. 

I didn't even know if I was still hard or soft as a baby. 

Finally everything slowed down. I started to slowly surface, still feeling him move inside me in small increments. He was slowly pulling out, though. I could feel it. His small nudges to my ass were only pushing a tiny bit inwards, but the pull outwards was slightly bigger. 

I felt regret at having it end just then. My face probably showed him that, since he ground upwards one last time just as his fist was next to my prostate. My reaction was immediate and complete. 

Crying out hoarsely, I clenched on his hand with all my might. 

"Love you! Love you! Loveyouloveyouloveyouloveyou..." 

My voice disappearing into an indistinct mumble, I still kept mouthing my declaration to him. Slowly I relaxed. Completely. He used the opportunity to uncurl his hand and slowly slip it out of me. My whimper of loss caused him to pet me slowly with his free hand. 

"So beautiful, pet. So absolutely fucking beautiful." 

He didn't say anything more, just kept on petting me. Leaning over me, he kissed my stomach slowly. Then he straightened up and locked eyes with me for a long time. I could see all the things he felt there. Love, reverence and care. And a deeply seated hunger. Desire so thick I couldn't help but shiver at the sight of it. 

I remembered that while I'd gotten off numerous times, he'd only gotten off once. 

"Want to fuck me?" 

I made sure that my whisper could only be heard by him. I had no interest in others hearing my question. Especially since it could be taken as disrespect by some people, that I hadn't used the honorific towards him. 

Blair straightened up, stepped back and walked around to stand at my right side. Bending from the waist, he leaned down to give me a slow and loving kiss. If I hadn't been so relaxed already from the fisting session, I'd have melted from that kiss. As it was, I could only sigh happily and resume my attempt of becoming one with the sling. 

Standing up again, he looked me straight in the eyes while taking off his gloves. The snap of the latex combined with the rather squishy sounds of the lube threatened to snare my attention away from him, but I managed to focus only on him. 

"Do you know how deep I got into you, pet? Do you want to know what made me stop?" 

His eyes twinkled, making me genuinely curious. I nodded. 

"I didn't want to attempt getting my elbow inside you, pet. That's how deep. And when I couldn't get any deeper, I stopped." 

I dropped my eyes to look at his arm. I saw the proof of his words there. His arm was greasy and slick all the way up to and a bit above his elbow. The Crisco had been clearly in use up to his elbow. Above that, it was thicker and more clotted as it hadn't been smeared by being inside me. 

I know my eyes widened as I took in the facts. 

"Nob... nobody ever went that deep in me before." 

I looked back up at him. 

"They couldn't, not really. It always started to hurt at some stage... so they had to stop and do something else. But you... I... I wanted it to go on... to never stop..." 

Embarrassment made me drop my eyes as blood suffused my cheeks. Blair made me look up at him again, simply by lifting my chin with two fingers. 

"I know, pet," he whispered. "I know..." 

His tender smile almost destroyed me. 

"I also didn't really want to stop. But my arm was getting tired and I couldn't get deeper in you... this time. Another time, pet, and you'll get as much as you can possibly handle." 

His smile accompanying those words made my dick hard. 

"Both hands?" 

Blair laughed outright at my eager outburst. 

"As much as you can handle, slut. _My_ slut." 

One last caress to my face and he stepped back to the chair. There he took the towel he'd brought from the shower room and proceeded to carefully wipe off most of the Crisco from his arms and my ass. The tickling sensation of the towel in that area made me moan. I got even harder. 

"Still hungry, pet?" 

I flashed him my sauciest smile. 

"I'll always be hungry for you." 

Upon hearing that, he drove two fingers into my soppy ass. I jerked and fisted the chains again. God, I was sensitive. It really wouldn't take much for me to drive me over the edge... or for it to become pain. It felt like he'd stopped at the right time anyway. 

I still wanted him to fuck me, though. 

Pleading with my eyes, I tried to convey that to him. He didn't seem to notice, his entire attention turned to where his fingers were. 

"Please fuck me, Master. Please." 

Blair slowly pulled his fingers out to the edge. He kept two fingers rubbing in small circles around my entrance. 

"Just like this, hm? While you're still tied down and super sensitive from before. While you're still so full of lube that it's practically running out of you? You want my cock to finish the job, pet?" 

I nodded emphatically. 

"Please, Master." 

I heard Blair pop open his jeans and reach for a condom from the container on the edge of the platform. The speed with which he slipped the condom on was gratifying to me, and quite impressive, as he still kept rubbing my hole with his right hand. I decided quickly that I didn't want to know where he learned that particular skill. 

A short moment later he removed his fingers and nudged his cock against me instead. Even though my ass was humming and spasming erratically I could still feel that his cock was throbbing. I guessed that he was as hungry as me for a consummation of _us_. 

Moaning, I just prayed that he'd get _on_ with it and get inside already. I wanted to be fucked, and I wanted it _now_. For the first time since he'd placed me in the sling, I resented it. I couldn't push back at him, couldn't get him further inside, couldn't... couldn't control anything. 

Sighing, I gave in. It was a lesson I would probably need to learn many more times... that I only got what Blair wanted to give me. No sooner had I relaxed, then I got all of him. At once. 

Crying out, I fisted the chains hard and tried to accommodate him. God, he was big. Bigger than anyone. Bigger than some guys' hands. Big enough to suit even me. 

He kept still for a moment, lodged deep inside me. 

"Oh my... you're a fucking furnace inside... and tighter than I'd thought you'd be. So good... so fucking good..." 

I didn't want him still. I wanted him to _move_ , but I somehow kept to my training and didn't say a word. I stuck to moaning and clenching my muscles, as if I wanted to chew on his cock with my ass. 

Fortunately for my peace of mind, he couldn't stay still for long. His first movements were slow and deliberately gentle. I was sure he just wanted to torment me. Growling out my frustration helped. He picked up the pace and now moved full length in me. Still slow, but oh, he was long. And thick. And so very very filling. 

"Have to... _have_ to..." 

I looked up at his face and saw my own frustration mirrored back at me. He was desperate to fuck and fuck hard. 

"Please, Master. Use me. Hard." 

With a veritable roar, he did just that. He slammed his cock into me over and over, setting a bruising pace that left me breathless for more than one reason. Every thrust got me right where it hurt so _good_... his cock trying to remake my prostate into a new and interesting shape. 

His hands held me tightly around my thighs as he set the entire sling swinging with his motions. I couldn't do a thing but just lie there and take it. And take it I did, ecstatically. 

Shouting out my pleasure, I followed him every step of the way. I knew I'd come the second he did. All my attention was on his cock and the feel of it deep in my well-used ass. My own cock was unimportant. I knew it was drooling steadily, as I could feel every drip on my skin. Its scalding heat landed on me with every stroke. 

"I'm getting close, pet... if you want to come with me, now's the time. Oh, your ass... so good... so fucking... _good_... Oh! Pet, I'm so..." 

Clenching with all my might, I tried to make it good for both of us. I could feel him swell and knew that my own balls had practically drawn up all the way _in_ to my body. The sounds he was making, and the sounds we were making in unison were really what were getting to me. Those wet, nasty sounds of flesh hitting flesh... and the slurping sounds of my own ass, filled as it was with lube and him. 

My mind was going again, slowly whiting out with those last strokes he was taking. The last thrust was harder than any of the others, and he held still deep inside me while howling out to the entire club exactly _how_ good he felt. I couldn't stop from coming at the same time, even if I'd wanted to. 

Grabbing the chains harder than at any time before, I lifted up while tensing every single muscle I had. Not even having the breath to scream, I could only gasp as reality wavered and shifted around me. 

When finally the world started to get back to me, it found me in the nicest possible way. My beloved Blair was lying halfway on top of me, panting for breath. Only seconds later, shaky arms outstretched to untie my hands from the chains. Everything got infinitely _better_ as I could hold him in my arms. 

"Thank you," I whispered. 

"Thank _you_ , Jim," was the equally low reply. 

The sound of someone moving up to stand close to us was what roused me from my stupor. I was feeling more than fine just as I was, but I couldn't, wouldn't, ignore any possible threat to Blair or myself. 

Blair must have felt me tense up, because he moved off of me, slowly slipping his now limp dick out of my over-sensitive passage. He flashed me a sympathetic smile at my tiny hiss of pain. Then he turned around to meet the newcomer, while slipping off the used condom, tucking himself away in the jeans and buttoning up. He dumped the condom in the nearby trash can and looked the guy straight in the face. 

"Yes?" 

I recognized the guy as one of the bartenders. Looking around, I saw that we were the only ones left. No music. Almost no lights. And absolutely no other people around than the three of us. 

"I'm sorry, Sir, but I must ask you to please hurry up a bit. I'd really like to get home to bed." 

Blair looked around, seeing what I'd already seen. We were the last. 

"Ooops. Seems I forgot the time. We'll get going in a minute." 

He turned around and started to help my feet out of the holders and down to the ground. I had absolutely no idea if I could even stand, let alone hurry out the door. With Blair's help I got up on my feet, even if he had to lift more than half my weight just to get me up off the sling. 

I felt about as steady on my feet as any newborn, which is to say that I felt more than a bit shaky. No bones left in me... only over-cooked spaghetti. 

I couldn't help it. I laughed. Blair turned from packing up the bag to look at me with a quizzical expression. His concerns struck me as even funnier. 

"My legs don't work." 

I laughed even harder. I had this image running in my head from Roger Rabbit... when the judge had been steamrollered and then tried to walk while totally flat. I felt like him right now. 

Blair shook his head at me, but I could see he had a big grin on his face. 

"You're totally silly." 

"Yup!" 

That made me laugh again. This time I dragged him with me. I leaned on the edge of the sling while holding my side. Blair had his laughter under control pretty soon, and hurriedly finished packing the toy bag. When he was done, he turned to me with my clothes. 

"We've got to get you dressed. Can you do it yourself, or do you need help?" 

I tried to assess my abilities, but didn't get far before Blair took charge. Again. Before I knew it, he'd made me lift each foot in turns and gotten my jockstrap fitted on me. 

I hissed as the string drew up tight in my crack. It stung a bit, but otherwise it didn't give me any problems. Then he put the vest on me, followed closely by my socks. In the meantime I just held on to the sling when I could. 

Blair looked from my chaps to me, then back to the chaps. I could see his problem. I was far from steady enough to help him get them on me, and they were too tight to slip on me without help. 

The bartender drifted over to us again, having turned off the remaining lights in the bar and apparently finished the rest of his tasks. 

"Do you need help or something?" 

Blair looked up at him gratefully. 

"Yeah. Could you give me a hand in fitting the chaps on him? He can't help me, and I can't do it by myself." 

The bartender looked once at my goofy grin, and then nodded. Together, they managed to get me sort of decent in no time. He even helped Blair fit my boots on. 

"Ok, are you guys ready to go now?" 

Blair took a quick look around. 

"One last thing. What's your name, by the way?" 

"Bill." 

"Ok, Bill. I need some kind of disinfectant and some paper towels, and I need to dump this towel. If you find the cleaning stuff then I'll dump the towel." 

Bill readily agreed, and the two of them left me standing by the sling while getting to work. I knew that the sling was in pretty desperate need of cleaning. Not only was there lube and sweat on it, but there was a risk that some of my blood had gotten onto it as well. This wasn't the kind of stuff you left to a cleaning crew. 

Almost before I knew it, they were both back and Blair started wiping down the sling. I felt a strange kind of sentiment at seeing the evidence from this first time between us disappear like that. Then I shook my head and dismissed the silly thought from my head. The evidence wasn't _there_ , it was still alive and kicking in every heated look we exchanged. 

I had a feeling that our evening wasn't quite finished despite the late hour. 

Bill hung around while Blair discarded the used paper towels in the trash can. He looked as if he wanted to say something, but couldn't quite get the courage gathered to do it. Fortunately for him, Blair noticed his expression. 

"What is it, Bill?" 

"I'd just... I'd just like to say that I haven't seen such a hot scene in a _long_ time. It was beautiful to watch." 

Blair's smile could have lit up the room again. 

"Thank you, Bill." 

I also smiled to Bill. I hadn't seen him before, but it was always a good thing to be on good terms with the bartenders. 

"Are you guys coming here often?" 

Blair looked at me at the same time I sought his eyes. 

"Tonight was my first time here. Jim's been here often, he says. We'll come back." 

I nodded my agreement. I'd love for Blair to bring us here more often, playing or not as the case may be. It was... a haven. We could be free here. Anonymous. 

Smiling, Bill followed us to the door. He turned off the remaining lights behind us as we got our coats, and locked the door behind us all. Waving one last time, he took off in the direction of the one unknown car left on the parking lot. 

"Jim, can you drive tonight?" 

I thought long and hard about it. I wasn't steady yet, and my reflexes were slowed. I shook my head. 

"Ok, your truck or my car? I'll drive and we can pick up the remaining car tomorrow." 

"My truck." 

I fortunately didn't need to say anymore. Nodding to himself, he fished my keys out of the bag and walked with me over to where I'd parked so many hours earlier. 

I thought back to my mood when I arrived here. I'd been looking forward to teasing Blair about wearing a color code to a gay bar, and instead I end up with getting the fondest wish of my heart. 

And here I was, sitting in my own truck while the last Master of my life steered us both right... and back to _our_ home, where he'd complete his claiming of me by making sweet love to me for the rest of the night. 

My Master. My beloved. My Blair. 

Forever. 

* * *

End Bandana by Panther: panter@tdcadsl.dk

Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
